Decay
by ChessMix
Summary: The world has ended and is replaced with the undead can Shizuru make it through or will she go crazy from lonelyness and forgotten hope? ShizNat-Neko's
1. New World

Hey guys quick update on whats going down for everything :I 1) i have fianls and such so i wont be updating the sequel to SL until there over so please be patient :D 2) Poisonous is taking a while becuz its 30 pgs long lol. 3) This is my newest fic becuz well lets face it there is not enough zombie shizNats out there! also i'm not very good at first person stories so tell me your opinions on thi. This is just a test chapter so its short.

Sorry this is not betad so your ganna have to deal for now.

and ENJOY!

* * *

"and _imports and out exports will now be surveyed a little more carefully now, on to you Kelly."_

"_Thank you John, Well a miraculous discovery has been made as of late. Ms. Navaeh Kuga has found a new cure for every type of cancer! I take you live to the scene where Himeko Swans to interview Ms Kuga."_

"Ms Kuga welcome to "What's Big" where we talk about the newest trends discoveries and more!"

"Thank you Himeko it's great to be here." Navaeh smiled flicking her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"First of all can you tell me about this cure of yours, what's it called again?" Himeko smiled as well crossing one leg over the other.

"I call it the accumulative-Y, basically by combining many of the drugs and treatments we have together. I was able to discover if you increase the amount of Yttrium

A rare elemental metal used in radiation therapy and some types of immunotherapy. Hence the name of this drug.

"Wow that's just amazing! So how does one get their hands on this cure? I'm sure many families are rejoicing about your recent discovery." Himeko was bouncing in her seat with excitement. While Navaeh was still holding a business like appearance.

"Well I have decided that a large shipment of Accumulative-Y to those in desperate need of it in all parts of Asia. Those who are able to hung on a little longer will get theirs eventually."

"Oh course that makes plenty of sense you're a kind woman." Navaeh nodded happily appreciating the compliment. "So tell me Ms Kuga how does one go about in receiving the cure?"

"Well like most treatments it takes place in radiation therapy, While increasing the Yttrium the patient is injected with two shots containing the necessary drugs. I have estimated the healing process to take a couple months, and slowly the cancer will die away. Navaeh picked up a bottle of water sitting on the table in front of her and took a couple of gulps before placing the cap back on.

"I'm sure no one could argue with those results! I bet the Americans are knocking on your door eh?"

"Yes they are very interested in this cure and I'm willing to sell it to them."

"Wonderful! Now tell me Ms Kuga you've been working on this project for a very long time why such the dedication?"

"Well my little sister has several different types of cancer it's a wonder she's held on so long." Navaeh let out a shaky breath, while Himeko looked at her with sympathy. "I worked so hard for her sake, and of course others but, would it be selfish of me to say I did it mostly for her?"

"I think many of us would agree that we would of done the same. But I we are out of times folks! Stay tune for more updates about the new cure for cancer! And I wish your little sister luck Navaeh!"

One week later:

"_This just in! a pandemic is sweeping the nations! AY cure has backed fire and causing thousands of deaths to take place!"_

_Four weeks later:_

"_More news on the AY cure! The dead their…their coming back to life! All parts of Asia are being hit with mass panic!"_

_One Month:_

"_The world seems to becoming to an end! Every country ever continent and island seems to have been invaded by the undead. Schools, hospitals and even the police forces have been shut down! The militaries even combined have been unable to stop the mass murders!"_

Two Months later:

"_It's it's the end the world…there's no hope no way out…they have taken over and there is no one to save us. This is Kelly from the Japan news at 9...the last left… in this stupid office…what's the use no ones listening…I always hated this job anyways…what was that! No! their at the door, their at the door! No stop no please lord save me! AH!" _

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

I can hear it, I'm not sure if its from miles away or outside the door, there's no way telling when the only sound is their groaning. My eye lids peel back and my eyes look into the darkness that's only lit with a dull blue. It seems I woke up before the sun again, I've gotten into that habit some how. I wonder when. Slowly I turn my head to face the window with several bars on it. There not there to keep me in, no those are to keep them out.

"Nn…" I stretched my back until I felt a satisfying pop. I felt soar all over I didn't like sleeping like this, I missed having a comfortable bed to lay on but, this place was empty like every where else. Their groans started fading as the sun began to rise, I wonder if they didn't like the heat, or maybe it was the bright light that hurt their eyes…then again I had seen some with no eyes. Shaking my head I tried to remove that thought from my head. Slowly I stood up from the floor where a small nest I had made was. It was made of random curtains ragged old blankets and my pack which held the most important things I would need to survive. I opened the pack and pulled out a small box with in the box was several bags of green tea. What would you do in a world where rules no longer existed? Where you could do anything you wanted? Or at least if you were willing to risk what ever it was you wanted to do then you could do whatever you wanted, me I stole boxes of tea.

I looked around the room I was in, it was dark and cold. I put a pot of water onto the rack I found and made a fire place last night on the hard stone floor. This wasn't just some plain boring place I had found I was in a jail cell, or a holding cell to be more specific. I had a run in with the zombies the other night in my never ending search for ammo and green tea. When I had saw the sign of the police station I decided to take refuge. I had the keys to every door and cell I wished I had locked myself in just incase my barricade hadn't worked the bars of the holding cell would keep them at bay.

"What now?" I murmured to myself taking the hot pot off the fire and pouring it into a cup. Slowly I sipped it and enjoyed its aroma. My ears perked slightly at the sound of groaning outside the cell window I didn't bother to look I knew what it was. My body filled with anxiety and my tail flicked back and forth nervously, slowly I took another mouthful of the hot liquid. It calmed my nerves for a bit but of course they would be back. Cautiously I cleaned up my stuff and pulled on my favorite black jean jacket it had soft rabbit fur on it that kept me warm at night since the jackets length only reached to my mid torso.

"Get a move on…" I whispered to myself, I picked up my pistol loaded it then put it into my holster then I picked up my combat knifes and placed them in my boot compartment my inside jacket pocket, my belt hoop and a Swiss knife in my bra just in case. I placed my pack onto my shoulders and grabbed my wooden bat which I shoved 12 inch nails into the end.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the cell door and slid it open, it screeched and groaned as it slid, I tensed up and held my breath waiting to hear the angry groans from the undead. None came so I moved on, the rubber soles of my boots smacked against the floor. I held my bat tightly and listened carefully to every little sound. I turned a corner to quickly I was growing impatient and just wanted to find a permanent shelter, that was a mistake of course. Several decaying heads turned my way upon entry. They groaned and snapped their jaws looking at me with their endless black pitted eyes. I turned and ran as fast as I could they chased me down the hall, these were the fast ones, they wouldn't let a potential meal get away.

"Exit exit! Where the fuck is the exit." Then I spotted it, the beautiful broken sign hanging on the wall reading exit on the door. I ran for the door and slammed it open. My eyes dilated in pain at the sudden pain of the bright sun. when had it came out? Either way I ran as fast as I could not caring if I couldn't see for a few moments. My eyes finally adjusted and I ran fast I turned down the road and headed to the car I had abandoned the other day. It was no longer stuck amongst zombies. I jumped in and started it, they were gaining on me, the car stalled.

"Come on come on come on!" I looked into the review mirror with terrified eyes they were almost here. A cold sweat broke out on my brow and I scowled at the sputtering my car was making. "GO!" I yelled at it and it caught, I punched down on the gas with my foot and watched as the horde grew smaller and smaller.

_That was a close one._

"Shut up." I scowled as my voice played in my head, except it wasn't me, I think. I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I made it I made it."

_We could of died, like them, except they didn't die did they?_

I gritted my teeth and pushed the gas down harder, as if trying to drive away from the voice.

_They were their waiting for us, ready to take us with them, we should be with them._

"No!" I screamed hoarsely. "No no no! "I squeezed my eyes shut trying to push the thoughts out of my head. Blood was every where, screams filling the air, god it there was so much blood!

"_Shizuru honey come here." The woman reached a hand out to her. The woman's eyes blood shot growing darker then black growing empty._

"STOP IT!" I screamed and open my eyes seeing the tree I was about to hit, then everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading this guys :D also since summer is coming i've decided i'll try making a schedual for my stories. It'll probably be Semester Love one day Decay the next day and then Poisonous some time once a week thats wat i'm aiming for :P Also i cant wait to see what you guys have drawn for the competition! and as always Caio~


	2. Sweet Dreams

Hey guys! sorry its been so long since i've updated T.T i've been super busy with up coming finals D: starting monday finals will be taking place and i needed to study my ass off. Also i was having email problems from my beta so it took longer to update this.

but anyways ENJOY!

* * *

It was dark, I knew that much and my body ached. I felt like I was suspended in air but I wasn't all that sure. I could feel the splitting pain reach across my head, making me wince and grunt in pain, everything went dark again…

My head was pounding dully, and I could feel something stiff and dry that made my shirt cling to my body uncomfortably. Then I heard a soft rustling, my ears twitched at the sound of heavy foot steps and heavy breathing. _shit shit_ I tried opening my eyes but I could feel the same dryness on them. They cracked open slowly. I knew what it was now, it was dried blood. _Oh please just be a squirrel or something_

I turned my head slightly trying to get my bearings. My hair swooped down hanging above me. I looked up which was actually down, I was upside down strapped in by my buckle that kept me in place. The tree I had hit was in a ditch and now totally demolished along with my car. I groaned audibly by accident, I meant to keep it in my head but it came out anyways.

The rustling stopped abruptly as I held my breath waiting to see the horrid endless pits of the zombie who would kill me. I heard the footsteps come towards me slowly, until it snapped a twig. The footsteps stopped as quickly as they had started. I glared confusingly at the lightening blue sky. It was probably about 5am. The steps slowly started again and I held my breath again as I slowly moved my arm reaching inside my bra for the Swiss knife I had. It would do little to protect me but it was worth a shot, finally the damn thing turned the corner of the wrecked car and then I hear the horribly familiar sound of the hammer being pulled back on a gun.

My eyes widened at the sound, no zombie could make that kind of sound! I squinted at the figure not too far from me, only able to see their shadow. Their arms aimed at me and I struggled to get over my shock that someone was standing in front of me. It had been so long, it had been a year of solitude! After the world's population started being killed off, I found myself all alone and slowly going mad with loneliness and hopelessness. In that time I learned how to run long distance, hotwire cars, steal gas from gas stations, survive longer then a night without food and shoot a gun. My hair had grown longer and I got skinnier than I already was. I had gotten to be a perfect ace shot, I was amazing at sniping but I usually preferred melee weapons, go figure.

"W-WAIT!" I found my voice, wincing at how it cracked, it had been a long time since I need to raise my voice. I often only mumbled to myself. The figure froze where they stood and slightly lowered their weapon. "I'm…I'm human." I continued until their gun was finally out of my face.

"So, you are…" A husky voice replied dully, almost sounding disappointed. I smiled broadly at the dark figure. It had been ages since I heard another voice that wasn't some CD or movie I had played before just for company, although not often because it was too risky.

"Can you help me out of here? I crashed and…I don't really know how long I've been hanging here." I gestured to my tied up limbs and smiled sheepishly. The figure put their gun away and started walking back towards where they had been. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Shopping." the voice said to me in a deadpan voice, my eyes widened as I realized what was happening. This person was stealing my stuff! All of it even though I was right here, even though I could of shared if they'd companied me to wherever I went.

"Hey you can't do that!" I shouted and squirmed. That was a bad idea as a horrible pain shot up my body and I groaned loudly in pain, and squeezed my eyes shut. "I'll share, let's- let's…"

"Bye." The voice said carrying all my bags of supplies and carrying them to a motorcycle up from the ditch. They secured them onto the bike, got on and drove away without so much as looking back.

"Hey! Hey wait please!" I clawed at the seat belt and began trying to cut it off with my Swiss knife. "STOP!" The sound of the motor was faded into the distance now but I knew I couldn't give up. I cut myself free quickly and fell to the hard ground painfully. I laid there for what seemed like forever panting. The pain in my gut hurt worst than I imagined. Slowly, I rolled onto my back and lifted up my shirt which was caked in dried blood. There on my abdominal was a huge gash from what I could only guess was from the gear shift. I let out a sigh of defeat and touched the gash lightly, it wasn't too deep and it didn't seem like I bled too much but either way this wasn't good.

"Ugh…" I groaned and picked myself up slowly until I was standing weakly on my feet. My knees felt like they were ready to buckle down and send me into the dirt again. Slowly, I limbed my way up the ditch after finding my only gun and looked around. How the hell was I going to get anywhere like this? Thankfully it was morning and the Zoms wouldn't be out….maybe.

I began walking aimlessly trying to search for a place to hold up for the night, it would be a long and slow walk, to the next town without a car. As I continued to walk I kept replaying the earlier events that had taken place. How could that person be so selfish so…so horrible! The more I thought about it the more I grew to hate that person. I began fuming and cussing angrily. It had been a year since I had anyone to talk to, hell, it had been a year since I had seen anyone that wasn't craving my flesh and was half decayed. About and an hour or two of walking and angry ranting, I finally realized how hungry and thirsty I was. I went to reach for my water pack but then remembered it had been stolen which sent me through another angry rant.

It wasn't until sunset that I finally reached the next town and cautiously walked through it. There were a few limpers hanging around, not really paying me much mind. It seemed like they realized I could take them down like they knew I was stronger, which is what scared me. It was like they were getting smarter. The thought made me shudder as I moved on feeling their pit less eyes following me as I moved. I turned a corner slowly and surveyed the empty street. There where no Zoms in sight, but that didn't mean anything when you're in a world full of the undead. Zoms had a way of popping out of nowhere and I would be damned if they got the jump on me.

My stomach made me once again aware that I had not eaten since yesterday's breakfast which was never a good thing. You tend to get use to hunger pains nowadays but it was never a good idea to get hungry not when you need the energy to survive. My eyes roamed the small stores that lined the road in the small town. A small convenient store caught my attention and slowly I made my way to it. If I was lucky there would be some sort of food for me to eat.

The supplies I had took a long time to save up, you'd be surprised how many people would stalk up on canned foods that no one ever eats when the world was falling apart, there was no time to be picky. I looked up the glass door entrance and saw the small bell that dangled from a string and reached low enough to be tapped by the door. If there were any Zoms, it would be a bad idea to go in that way. Instead, I went through the gaping hole in the window beside the door which had been broken by a random tire.

"I hope I can afford these groceries." I mumbled to myself as I stepped through the window and peered down the dark aisles. I would have to be quick if I wanted to find a place before dark. I readied my pistol and walked silently down the aisles, I picked up a small basket to carry my goods in on the way. The aisle looked clear and I was glad I wouldn't have to use my gun. I had been serious about affording the groceries and wasting bullets could be quite pricey, and by pricey I meant my life.

"Let's see…" I looked around the emptied shelves and was happy to find a few dented cans of cream corn and those little canned Winnies. I found a few bottles of water too and put them in my basket. I went down a few more aisles and found snacks of zebra cakes squished but still good enough to eat.

"Ara…" My eyes lightened up as I looked at the one lone box on the shelf sitting waiting for me to pick it up. It was a small box of green tea with 24 small bags inside its container. Today had turned around for me it seemed. I happily grabbed it and placed it in my basket.

After going up and down the aisle once more and finding two more random cans of food, I grabbed some lighters, matches a flashlight a blanket and a back pack in the other miscellaneous aisles. I stuffed most of the things into the bag and draped the blanket over my shoulders. This town had turned out to be pretty useful. I made my way to the front of the store again and stopped and picked up a credit card on the ground. Grinning like an idiot I made my way to the register and placed it on the counter. "Keep the change."

Giggling stupidly, I made my way out and looked up at the sun. It was about late noon now and the Zoms were most likely getting restless. Only a few ever stayed out in the open just like the limpers from earlier. I looked around knowing none of the houses would be safe and looked up at the ruined billboard which was most likely the tallest thing in the small town. I walked over to it and began climbing up the prongs that poked out of its beam like a small ladder. When I made my way up to the narrow platform I placed my bag down and rested my back against the board.

"Get _Accumulative-Y_ Today! For a Better Tomorrow!" I mocked the slogan on the bill board which showed a "supposed" Cancer patient in a hospital robe shaking hands with a "Doctor." Everyone knew patients didn't look that good neither did the doctors!

I had an amazing view from my post on the billboard as the sun began to set. It was rare to see any kind of beauty in this dying world and I welcomed any chance it pushed through the death and blood to shine its colors. I found myself humming softly when I felt safe enough to do so and I surprised myself when I actually began to sing.

"_And the sun will drown in the ocean."_

"_And the moon will rise up from its ashes." _

"_Just imagine, Stars ablaze more wonderfully then loves emotion."_

"_I won't leave this endless night,_

"_Not until the suns reawakening, _

"_Not until there's a new world for the taken."_

When the sun finally went below the horizon, I stopped my singing and the deathly silence was soon filled with hungry groans and the sound of dragging feet. I knew they could smell me but I wasn't too spooked. I was safe up in my small tower and by morning I would leave and hopefully find a new vehicle and weapons.

When night began to toll on, I wrapped the blanket that I had found, tightly around me ignoring the harsh stinging pain from the gash in my side. I would have to find a clinic or hospital to get medication and disinfectant. I dreaded the thought though, if there was a hospital there would be also hundreds of Zoms waiting. Maybe I could find a basic first aid kit in one of the convenient stores. With a yawn, I put the thought away and laid down on the metal platform and used my bag as a pillow. I tried drifting off to sleep clutching my pistol close to me like a stuffed animal.

=o=o=oFlash back=o=o=o

"_This is wonderful! Now we can get your mother what she needs!" Mr. Fujino grinned happily, his grey mustache arching up with his lips. "I'll be able to get her into the clinic in no time!"_

"_Ara, father's so excited." Shizuru smiled happily._

"_You should be as well my dear. Your mother will be back to her old self in no time!" And with that, Mr. Fujino made his way into the limo to fetch Mrs. Fujino from her hospital bed and get her the cure. Shizuru watched the limo drive away before heading back to her room and began reading as she tried to past the time away. Of course, that was impossible she was far too excited about the new discovered cure. That Kuga woman was a genius! _

"_Shizuru darling, wake up." Mr. Fujino smiled at his sleeping daughter, slowly crimson eyes revealed themselves with confusion. When had she fallen asleep? _

"_Father?" Shizuru sat up from her bed and glanced at her clock it was 9pm and she had been asleep for several hours. "What's going on?" _

"_I brought your mother home. She's in her old room." Mr. Fujino said softly. He was referring to the guest room they had turned into a small hospital room when Mrs. Fujino had first gotten sick, but as time went on she got too sick to stay home and needed 24/7 attention. "She wishes to see you." _

"_Ara, of course." Hazily Shizuru climbed out of bed and made her way to the hallway and down to the last door on the right. She knocked twice before entering and there lying weakly on the bed was her mother._

"_Shizuru, darling I've missed you." Mrs. Fujino's voice cracked slightly. Shizuru made her way to her mother's bedside and gave her a weak smile._

"_I've missed you too mother." Shizuru smiled at her mother. Her cheeks were sunken in and she looked rather pale. Her body was fragile looking and her eyes were rimmed with red as if she had been crying, however the white in her eyes looked sickish grey which appeared odd to Shizuru._

"_How have you been?"_

"_I've been well mother, how are you feeling?" _

"_I'm a bit sore but nothing I can't handle." Mrs. Fujino put on a weak smile and Shizuru tried her best to smile back. They continued to talk until Shizuru noticed her mother had fallen asleep. The patterned continued to go on, Shizuru would talk with her mother and she would continue to look better and better besides her eyes, they grew more darker within the week._

"_I think it's a side affect of the cure." Mrs. Fujino mused as she ate her breakfast, if a little color in her eyes changed then so be it as long as she could live to watch her daughter became more of a woman. "Hmm it's your birthday tomorrow Shizuru, what would you like?"_

"_Oh I had almost forgotten." Shizuru smiled sheepishly and pondered the thought for awhile. "I don't really have anything that I want mother." _

"_Then, I'll surprise you!" Mrs. Fujino clapped her hands together and picked up her purse. She had been able to move about and felt perfectly fine within the week she had been given the cure. It seemed like many cancer patients had the same symptoms as Mrs. Fujino with darkening eyes but besides from that, they were fine. "I'll be back in a bit darling." Mrs. Fujino called over her shoulder and picked up her car keys but her knees buckled causing her to fall down._

"_Mother!" Shizuru rushed to the middle aged woman's side and help her back up. "Are you ok?"_

"_Ah, yes my knees had just unlocked, I'm fine." _

"_Are you sure? You feel kind of clammy." Shizuru frowned._

"_Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine." Mrs. Fujino brushed herself off and gave a small smile before leaving a worried Shizuru behind. When she finally returned she looked tired and sick, was the cure giving back more side affects? Mrs. Fujino said her good nights and Shizuru had a hard time falling asleep._

"_Shizuru wake up, happy birthday." Mrs. Fujino said in a crackly voice. Slowly Shizuru woke up from her sleep to see a horrifying sight. Her mother's eyes were bloodshot and growing darker and darker within seconds. Shizuru quickly jumped back away from the woman, seeing how her face cracked and seemed clammier her nails were falling off and her hair was coming out in clumps._

"_Mo-mother!" Shizuru squeaked terrified. She didn't know what to do, she knew her mother needed help but this… this was way out of her ledge. _

"_Shizuru honey, come here." Mrs. Fujino reached out a hand to her while the other held a wrapped present. _

"_Stay away! Please." Shizuru began shaking. Her mother's eyes were almost completely black. Mrs. Fujino's face scrunched up angrily. _

"_Your father's waiting for us darling." Mrs. Fujino stepped around the bed and closer to Shizuru who was huddled up in the corner. "But if you really want to open your present that's fine, it can benefit us both, ne?" Mrs. Fujino handed the shaken Shizuru her present which caused her to flinch. "Open it."_

"_B-but." _

"_OPEN IT!" Mrs. Fujino screamed in a way that it didn't even sound human. Almost pissing herself, Shizuru grabbed the box and ripped it open. Inside was a small silver pistol already loaded and ready to fire. _

"_What…what is this…" _

"_Something to benefit us both." Mrs. Fujino grinned happily, her gums revealing themselves rotting slowly and producing a foul smell of a dead flesh. It took all Shizuru had not to puke. Mrs. Fujino's body began to tremble uncontrollably and her eyes grew more sunken and finally turned black and then she was still, too still. She just stood there staring into space._

"_M-mother…" Shizuru whispered. The pit less eyes looked down at her. That wasn't her mother whatever it was, it wasn't human. The horrid creature screamed at her making Shizuru's ears ring and this time she had in fact pissed herself then Mrs. Fujino pounced on her. Snapping and clawing as it tried to get to her. Shizuru screamed for help from her father but when he came, there is a large wound on his neck and his eyes were the same pit less black. He also pounced on her and somehow she managed to get them off her. Shizuru ran into her bathroom and locked the door, she could hear them screeching and slamming themselves into the door. _

"_STOP IT!" Shizuru screamed, tears streaming down her face as she knelt down on the bathroom floor and shook violently. She knocked her head hard against the cabinet causing the radio to fall down and to turn on to the station she always listened when she showered. _

"_This just in! A pandemic is sweeping the nations! AY cure had backfired and caused thousands of deaths to take place!" _

"_No!" Shizuru yelled at the radio and cried more. The banging outside the door continued and slowly it began coming off it hinges. Her heart began beating faster and somehow in all the turmoil she realized she still had the pistol in her hand. Shaking, she raised it up and pointed it at the door. The second it burst open two shots were heard and two large thumps hit the floor, blood spewed everywhere and somehow she had managed to shoot both of them between the eyes._

_=o=oEnd of Flash back=o=o=o_

"NO!" I woke up startled and I started panting heavily. My hand gripped tightly onto the silver pistol I held. My eyes searched franticly around my surroundings and soon I remembered where I was. I had done it again. I had woken up before the sun but this time I could see a sliver of it coming up the horizon. The groaning below me continued as I let my heart to steady itself. I had the same dream again, the dream I had every night. Sighing, I wiped up the cold sweat on my brow and ran a shaky hand through my chestnut locks.

"_They wanted you to join them."_

"I don't have time for you right now, Kiyohime." I grumbled and glared down at the Zoms that had huddled around the metal beam of the billboard.

"_You murdered them and all they wanted to do is bring you over with them."_

"Enough!" I yelled and pounded my fist hard against the metal platform which hummed its hollow tune at me. Satisfied that I had silence my inner demon I ruffled through my bag for breakfast. I pulled the tab on the cream corn and swallowed it down like it was a shake then washed it down with a few mouthfuls of water. When I was satisfied with my breakfast, I threw the empty can down at the Zoms and watched it hit one in the head. It only groaned and continued shuffling around. When the sun had finally risen into the sky the Zoms had finally went back into hiding and it was my time to find away out of this town.

"I need a set of wheels…"

* * *

PHEW! thats done :P hoped u enjoyed it XD also updates for everyone. Poisonous is still being worked on and the sequel to Summer Love is being worked on. I will be posting Semester Love up this friday, Poisonous will be updated sooner or later, and if any of you have fan art for the competition please send it to me or my email Reeabeea yahoo. com also i've done my own fan art cover for this story which will be up soon. so have a good night please review and give me your opinions and as always Ciao~


	3. Wrecked

Hey guys! sorry this is so late D: but my beta Zen's computer hit the bucket or somthing XD so she wasnt able to edit so this is raw until her computer is working again :D. hope you enjoy!

* * *

I groaned as I stood up and stretched. Sleeping on the hard metal platform hadn't been an entirely bright idea but it had kept me safe and for that I was thankful. I placed my pistol in the waist line of my jeans and threw my pack down then I climbed down from the platform. When my feet finally touched the ground I slung my pack over my shoulders and surveyed the area. It wasn't until a moment later did I feel the stinging pain of my wound and I gritted my teeth.

"First I need a supplies…" sighing I went back to the store I was at the other day looking for a first aid kit. I had forgotten about looking for one, in my need to find food first. The store was empty of any first aid kit but luckily I did find a bottle of Peroxide. I could make some bandages out of clothes or something but I didn't want to get any kinds of infections so I made my way out of the store to see if I could find a drug store.

Before my bags had been stolen, I had multiple bottles of pills, bandages, peroxides , and a bottle of kids chewable vitamins, I had to keep my strength up right? I walked down the deserted road looking into the windows of broken down cars as I went. I really needed to find a good car. When I reached the outskirts of the small town I saw it finally, a Rite Aid waiting for me. I didn't let my excitement get the better of me though. Slowly I made my way up to the store and peered inside looking for any Zoms.

"Stay Calm and quiet Shiz, calm and quiet." I softly chanted to myself. The last drug store I raided for all that stuff almost cost me my life. I had just barely gotten out alive with my bag of goods, and this time I wouldn't make the same mistakes. I gulped down the lump in my throat and clutched my pistol tightly ready to fire when needed. Slowly I opened the door hoping there was no bell, since I couldn't see if there was. The door opened with ease. If this had been a city the doors would have been automatic which would have been way harder. I closed the door gently and looked around the dim store. The isles had been cleaned out as well besides random items being thrown around.

"Calm and quite…" I said again and stepped silently down the isles looking in all directions, and keeping my breathing, calm and leveled. I was almost to the very back of the store where the pharmacy would be, when I heard a low groan. I closed my eyes tight hoping it was just the wind but I knew it wasn't. I opened my eyes again and then I saw it, the pit less black eyes staring who knows where. He stood behind the counter in a white shirt and name plate on his left breast. It didn't seem like he had noticed me yet and I thought about shooting him before he did, but that would be a bad idea.

"_Get a melee weapon. Sleek and quiet."_ Kiyohime said to me in a bored voice like I was some idiot. I shook her voice out of my head and looked around there was a broken rod not to far from me that had been attached to the shelf. I knelt down cautiously never taking my eyes off the Zom. My hand reached for the metal rod slowly until I felt the cool metal touch my skin. I wrapped my shaky fingers around it and lifted it up. The rod was heavier then I had thought and as I stood up with it, it made me lose my balance. It was only for a moment but that was long enough. My sneakers scuffed at the linoleum floor and squeaked and then I could feel it, his endless pits staring at me hungrily.

"Shit." I cussed and then he was rushing towards me. He was no limper no plain old Zombie that would ignore me unless I was helpless, no he was fast and mean. He jumped over the counter screaming that horrible shriek, that's worse then nails on a chalk board. I readied the pole and swung at him, but he dodged the second he reached me and slammed me down on my back. The splitting pain in my body caused me to scream out in pain. My side hurt but now the pain in my head was back again.

"GRAHHHH!" It screamed again in my face snapping at me with its rotting teeth. I nearly puked when the foul smell of rotten flesh and blood filled my nostrils. Its breath made my eyes water. The only thing keeping him and me from each other was the pole I had pressed against his neck. He wouldn't choke though nothing hurt Zoms but a bullet in the head. Anything else just made them more pissed.

"Get off me!" I pressed my legs against his torso and launched him up and onto his back but he was up and standing before I could scramble to my feet. I reached for my pistol but he knocked it out of my hands and flung me down again.

"_Kill it unless you want to die." _

"Why does it matter! You already wanted me to die with "Them"

"_Stop complaining. Are you honestly going to let some stranger kill you? Only mother can kill us!" _

Why was I arguing with her when my life was seconds away from ending I don't know. All I knew was this was it. I closed my eyes and got ready to be ripped apart.

"_Your giving up?_" Kiyohime asked angrily. God why couldn't she just leave me alone? _"You god damn weakling fine I'll kill it then!"_ I opened my eyes surprised at what she said. I expected to see the Zombie to be snapping at me but instead all I could see was blackness. There was a light I could see, and so I walked towards it. When I had finally reached the light it was two oval windows, but they weren't windows they were my eyes. Kiyohime had taken over me.

"Take this you dirty piece of shit." I said except I hadn't been the one to say it instead it was Kiyohime. I watched as she wrapped my hand around its throat and held him there and then took the rod and bashed it over and over in the head spraying its blood all over me. The Zombie finally stopped struggling and she threw him off of us.

"There see that wasn't so hard." She said and wiped the blood off my face and grinned. "You need to stop being a pussy." She chuckled and walked us to the pharmacy and jumped over the counter. She looked over the bottles of medicine and picked out all the stuff we would need surprisingly there was plenty of medication left. She found me some bandages and stripped us of my shirt. She poured the Peroxide on the gash in my side and we both hissed in pain as it worked its magic.

"God damn that stings." I watched her clean the gash more and wrap it with some bandaged before finally placing my shirt back on. It was weird having my body controlled like she was an actual person, when she was only just me. I wasn't sure if it was because I had been traumatized or if I had always had split personalities but it was interesting and frustrating at the same time.

"_Let me back out_." I yelled to her she rolled my eyes and put the pack on my back before heading down the isles again picking up random bags of candy no one got to.

"Listen here, I'm not letting you out until I want to."

"_To hell you are." _I yelled and fought my way back into myself. She wasn't as strong as she pretended to be. I just hope she didn't get stronger and take over me completely. I went back outside in a rush, I had wasted to much time in the store and as I walked onto the ramp that would lead to the highway out of this little town I searched for a car. By some miracle I managed to find one, with some goodies in it.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=oo=o=o=oo=o=o=

Fuck fuck fuck!" I yelled as I drove as fast as I could where the hell did that horde come from, and since when did they come out like this in the sun? My tail coiled around the throttle and I used my now free hand to shoot a couple in the head. They went down easily but the rest weren't slowed down. I turned a corner and out of the stupid town and made my way to the city surely there I could find one. My green eyes searched around me, and I realized I had finally lost the horde…for now.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Welcome to WindBloom." I read as I slowed my new ride down it was a Toyota Auris a decent ride. I made my way cautiously through the city and looked for a good spot to turn in for the night. I had made great time after finding my ride. This thing had decent horse power. I drove further into the city surprised that it was pretty empty, there was barely any limpers around. "Well hello beautiful." I grinned when I saw a lovely shelter, despite it being a little uncomfortable to sleep on. I parked right by it and got out of my ride, and put my pack on. I grabbed my knew toy and some rounds before climbing up yet another metal billboard. I sat myself happily down on the platform. I pulled out a bottle water and gulped down the luke warm water and then pulled out a can of little Winnies. After I finished them I placed my new toy on my lap and played with it a little trying to get familiar with it.

"_That will do some damage."_ Kiyohime chimed, causing me to frown. Instead of listening to her I ignored her presence but it was rather hard since she was inside my head. "_How about some target practice?"_

"That would waste bullets. Your not very smart are you?"

"_Ha well I am you after all."_ I glared at the blue-ish orange sky at that. She had just made me call myself stupid. I was going to make a smart remark back but then I'd just be insulting myself again. "_Ha ha good idea on keeping your mouth shut." _

"I hate you." I said with a long sigh, she really was getting on my nerves. I took one more gulp of my water and looked through the scope of my knew toy. It was a black 50. Cal sniper with a name tag on it. I guessed it belonged to an ex military man who's car I took, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him.

"_Hey do you hear that?"_ Kiyohime asked softly. I tilted my head to the side and listened my ears perked slightly at the sound of…what was that. It was a few miles away I knew that much. "_Its coming from the south." _I turned my sights towards that direction and the I saw it a trail of dust in the air and following it a small black dot. I zoomed the scope in and the black dot turned into a figure on a motorbike going extremely fast heading my way.

"It's a person!"

"_Don't get excited you idiot, what if it's the same person from last time?"_ I grumbled at the possibility of Kiyohime being right. I continued to watch the bike get closer and closer until I didn't need to use the scope. My tail flicked back and forth with excitement and anxiety. If this really was the person from last time I was going to give the a piece of my mind. The rider was almost to where I was when a limper jumped out in front of them. The biker swerved hard and lost control of the bike causing it to crash hard to the ground flip and land on top of its rider. I sat there with my mouth agape watching the person lay completely still where they had landed.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Oh god everything hurt, my body felt like I just got ran over…then again I kind did just get ran over, by my own god damn bike. I groaned in pain and tested out each of my limps to make sure nothing was broken. Phew nothing was, though I could feel the familiar sticky warm liquid dripping down my arms and legs. It's metallic stench filled my canine scenes. Which means if I could smell it so could they…I looked up at the sky it was getting dark and quick. I tried lifting up my bike from my body but it seemed impossible. I was already weak and these extra packs I had on here made it all the more heavier. I could hear the heavy breathing and groans of the limper that caused me to crash, it was coming for me.

"Shit…" I went to reach for my pistol but one of my arms was pinned and the other couldn't reach my pistol which was a few feet from me. I desperately started trying to pull myself from the wreck my body actually trembling in fear. The horrid thing came closer and closer and once it was about to dig into my flesh I screamed out in misery and horror. I wanted for the pain to come but none ever did instead my ears rang with the loud sound of a gun being fired. I opened my eyes that had been squeezed shut, and through my visor I could see its decayed face laying next to me with a round bullet hole lodged into its skull. I Ripped my helmet off of my head suddenly feeling Closter phobic and looked around myself. Its there that I saw my savor standing on a billboard platform. I could see her face contorted in confusion and wonder. I could see familiar red orbs, form the other night.

* * *

Wooo! another one bites the dust. sorry my updates are going so slow but i'm preping for surgery soon and i'll pretty much be useless for an entire week :\ i'll try writing during that time but, i dont think i will be able too since i'll be doped up on pain meds.

review and give me your opinions :D and as always Ciao


	4. Truce

Hello my lovely readers! oh how i've missed you all! im sorry for such a long set back but sadly i've been busy with life, surgery and some other set backs. However i have recovered very fast tho all healing will take a year or so, but i feel great! Also due to some set backs i will release this chapter early and raw for now hopefully Zen can get to a computer soon and work her magic on my errors ;O so please enjoy and sorry for the long wait!

Ps. Some of you havent noticed that i had put Neko's in the summary and where confused on my Natsuki and Shizuru had tails well now you know they are Neko's :P

* * *

It was getting darker and darker out, and as the sun began to sink into the horizon groans the sound of slow moving foot steps got louder as the undead took over the night once more. I couldn't help but be confused when had I pulled the trigger? I couldn't remember. The biker who was still pinned under the machine stared at me with wide eyes and all I could see was stunning emeralds but the emotion within them I knew not.

"_Nice shot."_ Kiyohime voiced to me but I ignored her, it was already crazy enough that I could almost see her clapping with applause. _"So you saved her, so what, what if she's the biker from last night?" _

"What if she's not." I retorted, my eyes never leaving the trapped figure.

"_It doesn't matter if she's not but if she is then what?" _I ignored her once more and I could feel she was getting fed up with that. I didn't practically care if she was or not. I tried judging if I should go to her or not, she seemed in pain I knew that much but why was she staring at me like that?

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

I felt like I was in a staring contest with the way she just kept looking back, then again I'm sure I had been looking at her longer then I should of. I watched her lips move like she was talking to someone and I looked around to if there was in fact another person around, but I saw none. I really wished she wouldn't stare at me like she was confused, what the hell was there to be confused about. I heard faint groans in the distance and my ears went flat against my head and a low whimper actually came from my mouth. Since when was I scared shitless of the ugly bastards? The aching in my limbs reminded me why, because I was pinned down by my god damn bike. It was when I saw the first of many limpers from a whiles away that I realized what she was confused about.

My eyes widened and I looked back at her with panic in my eyes. She was debating on helping me or not! I started struggling against my bike again when the realization hit me, there was no way in hell I would become Zombie chow! I heard an ear piercing shriek, back towards the where the limpers were and I froze my blood running cold. I knew she could see even more fear in my eyes now because when she looked over to where the sound came from it looked like she was scared too. It wasn't every day you came across a Shriekers, but oh boy when you did you were fucked.

"Uh…" I uttered watching them come closer. "Uh hey! Hey! What are you just standing there for help me!" I yelled to her, she looked back at me seeming surprised. Maybe I seemed unreal to her who knows. She just stared at me again and her lips moved once more.

"Shit shit shit!" I squirmed and tried reaching for my pistol again reaching with all my might. "Come on come on!"

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"_If your going to help her its now or never." _

"I guess your right." I sighed and raised the 50. Cal up once more and zoomed in on my scope for the beast I had heard earlier…that we both heard. I spotted it in the crowd of limpers slowly making there way to the girl. Shriekers weren't something to mess with their loud screams could cause you to become deaf if they were close enough to you. There were even some cases when the outbreak first started that their screams could scramble your brains and kill you.

I let out a slow breath and got the scope focused on the center of it head. It hideous face was contorted in a decaying face of fury, its mouth laid open wide, its jaw unhinged allowing its powerful screams to be heard. No one really knew how they were able to do that but no one really bothered to find out, we just ran away or pulled the trigger. I decided to pull mine and the snipers kick back was a bit rough but I ignored it. The bullet lodged its way into the Shriekers skull just like the last Zombie and went down in a heap.

"Uh.. Nice shot and all but can you GET THIS FUCKING BIKE OFF ME!"

"_My my what language."_

I blinked and looked down at the stranger, she really did have a set of lungs on her. I look into the distance where the Zombies were getting closer…and faster? My eyes widened as I watched them begin running they weren't limpers at all. The sky was growing darker and more groans and shuffling was getting louder. I grabbed my pistol and left the 50. Cal on my platform before climbing down the prong ladder as fast as I could.

I nearly tripped over my own two feet several times as I hustled as fast as I could down to where she was. "Behind you!" She yelled to me and just as quick as I heard it I turned and shot the monster which almost got me I ran faster and faster taking down Zoms as I went until I finally reached her I skidded to a halt and didn't waste any time. I handed her, her pistol and started lifting with all my might it was quite a heavy bike. A few shots rang out as she kept the undead at bay and all I could hear was groans surrounding us, and the beating of my heart.

When I finally managed to get the bike off her I pulled her up and we sloppily ran away. Her legs were weak and battered from the bike and the Zoms weren't making things any easier. "Shit!" I heard her cuss turning around there she was on the ground she had been tripped by a crawler its boney fingers pulling on her angle trying to bring her closer to its mouth. I released a bullet into it head grabbed her by the collar of her sweatshirt and dragged her back to the billboard. We climbed the prongs as fast as we could Zombies swarming the area beneath us. It wasn't until we were sitting on the platform panting did we finally relax a little.

"Christ almighty." huffing the biker looked down at the swarm of Zombies groaning and pushing each other trying to get to them. "Take that you ugly bastards!" She then began shooting multiple zombies down with the rest of her adrenaline. It was only now that I could get a good look at her. She was tall and well build wolf from what I could tell through her black and red sweatshirt and dark blue jeans, though I could guess I was taller. Her ears were black while her tail was black and white much like a huskies. Her skin was pale and contrasted nicely with her midnight black hair with a tinge of blue in it, and her emerald eyes. Her face held a scowl and her red lips pursed in a slight pout, in other words I could only describe her as stunning and adorable.

"_Isn't that your combat knife?" _Kiyohimewhispered in my ear drawing my attention to her belt which held the large army knife neatly. I quickly drew out my pistol and pointed at her head pulling back the hammer on it until it clicked while she was distracted. Her canine ears twitched at the sound of the click and she slowly turned to face me, her face dead serious and stern.

"So we meet again little wolf." I began seeing her eyes widen slightly. "but I believe this time I have the upper hand ne?"

"What will you do shoot me." A small smirk displaced across her lips.

"Perhaps but maybe I'll shoot your knee caps and watch you fall to your demise to the hoard below?" I guess she liked the first option more because her smirk quickly turned into a frown, but then it returned into a smirk once more.

"Come on you wouldn't do that would you, what would be the point of risking yourself to save me if you were just going to kill me?"

"Perhaps I wanted the thrill? Or maybe get to enjoy killing you myself." I had to admit that the wolf did have a point. However it would be a shame to kill off such a pretty face. "You did leave me for stranded if I remember correctly taking all my food and other supplies."

"it's a dog eat dog world I did what I had to." I could see how she almost laughed at her own silly pun her canine teeth peeking out as she smiled.

"Good then you'll understand why I'm going to kill you." I smiled at her watching how her smirk once again vanished her emotions so easy to read on her face.

"How about no one dies eh? You'll just be all alone again right? How about we join up? Like you said the other day?" Her eyes were hopeful that much I knew but I wasn't sure if I could trust her. I kept my pistol pointed at her head for a few minutes debating if I should agree, it really would be nice to have someone to talk to. It wasn't until a loud grumbling interrupted my thoughts as a now red and embarrassed wolf was grinning sheepishly at me that I couldn't help myself but to laugh.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

She was interesting I'll give her that, and well absolutely beautiful as well. Her long honey hair which was adored by cute brownish red fox ears. Her radiant crimson eyes and full lips to her pale skin. Her body was slender with curves in all the right places and long legs her tail looked soft all the way to the white tip, and her voice that was a whole other story. It sounded like sweet honey while she spoke to me, I would have been nervous perhaps even blushing if it wasn't for the fact that the beauty in front of me had a gun in my face and plans of my death.

I tried being serious with my proposal and waited patiently for her response however my stomach wasn't as patient and grumbled loudly her eyes no longer looking into space where now focused on me until she busted out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh as well. It was just to funny how one moment we were all serious and something as little as that could make the tension die instantly. I was happy to see her lower her pistol and put it away. She then sat down and started rummaging through her bag pulling out a can of spaghetti O's tossing them to me, along with a can opener.

"Thanks." I began opening it and found it funny. In the bags I had stolen from her she had a lot of can foods but also about 20 can openers, I guess she found the pretty important but then again there were better then ruining your knife to stab open a can like I had use to do. It was impressive how much she had ended collecting in supplies. She had a lot of can foods and a ton of tea but also things that didn't go bad like crackers and salted meats which I had guessed she had done herself since she had a lot of salt with her. She had found tons of bottles of painkillers and antibiotics that were for bronchitis or other infections with a shit load of bandages. Frankly I was impressed by her talent to collect so many things but then again I'm sure it had taken a long time to collect it all.

She would be a very good asset though that was for sure, when I got to where I needed to go well then I could wave goodbye and live out my days. I looked over at the fox woman who was enjoying her own can of food, but that wasn't what caught my attention it was the blood that was soaking through her shirt. Had she gotten bit? When fuck that ruined my plans. Slowly I picked up my own pistol and pointed it at her drawing my own hammer back. I know she heard me pick it up before I drew the hammer back cause she was already looking at me with serious eyes.

"Lift up your shirt." I asked my voice hard. She didn't seem surprised, in fact she just sat there smiling at me.

"Ara, yes I believe I'm bleeding. I was hoping to finish my meal first before taking care of it." she said placing her can down on the metal platform. "You have no need its not a bite neither is it a scratch."

"What is it then." I only lowered my gun slightly so it wouldn't be pointing at her face.

"I got it when I crashed, I believe my gear shift did it but I'm not sure. I had finally closed for the most part, while until I had to save you." She began pulling off her black jean jacket and then the white shirt that had a large stain of blood on it, she then removed the dirty bandages. If it wasn't for the nasty gash on the side of her abdomen and a few scars on her arms and shoulders she'd be flawlessly beautiful. I could feel my cheeks growing hot and looking away only to hear the chiming of her giggles.

"My my someone's shy."

"S-shut up Fox." great I stuttered…

"My is Shizuru not Fox." She pouted as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out some bandages and peroxide she cleaned it and readied herself before pulling the bloody shirt back on, I guess she hadn't found knew clothes yet, but I still had hers I guess I should give her, her stuff back eh?

"Whatever." Huffing I place my pistol back down and put the safety on.

"And yours?"

"And my what?"

"Your name silly." She smiled at me and I blushed once more which unfortunately for me seems to only humor her more.

"Natsuki." I grumbled throwing my can of spaghetti O's off the platform at the Zoms below. I had to admit using a billboard as a safe house was a pretty good idea, though if it rained or snowed you where fucked.

"That's a beautiful name."

"erm…thanks."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

This was interesting very interesting. Having another human body right beside you sleeping calmly it was pure bliss. The little wolf Natsuki was a walking heater, and since the platform was rather small she had no choice but to sleep next to me. She was hesitant at first but she finally caved after some coaxing, and now I could watch her lovely pale face, she look like an angel that could pull me out of my loneliness with just the blush of her cheeks. I couldn't help but be absolutely fascinated with her, I found myself staring at her all day, every expression every movement of her lips every shift of her body. I think she noticed but she hadn't said anything she probably understood, it had been a year or so since I had interacted with someone that wasn't trying to eat my flesh.

We had talked a lot and even if she was stubborn and a hard ass I knew she enjoyed it just as much. We had learned quite a bit from our first talk while we snacked on the candy I had found. She like me hadn't seen anyone since she ran from her home, she said she had escaped from the basement which I found odd, perhaps she had a refurbished bedroom in the basement. I also learned that she was only 18 as to me being 19, or maybe I was 20 now I hadn't kept track of the months as the world crumbled to the might of the undead.

"Nn…" She grumbled beside me tossing and turning quickly, I could only guess her every dream was haunted like mine with the day our world went to hell. I placed a cautious hand on her head running my fingers gently through her beautiful tresses, she was so soft. I couldn't help but be immersed in the feeling of her, it had been so long since I have got to touch another so long…I sighed blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over my eyes, god I was so sick of crying. However this time it was from shear happiness to be able to touch another person, to her another person's voice and see their emotions.

Even though I was touching her though it was still hard to believe this all wasn't a dream. I had wish for so long to find someone I could spend my days with, and by the other day when I had woken up in that grubby holding cell I was sure I would die from loneliness before the undead could kill me.

"Thank Kami I found you." I whispered moving closer to her. She seemed to have calmed down now from her nightmares and I was glad to be able to help, I keep my fingers running through her hair though until I was sure her nightmares wouldn't bother her again tonight.

"I'm sorry." she whispered hoarsely, as I watched tears stream down her cheeks her eyes still close and her still asleep. "I'm sorry everyone, forgive me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what had she to be sorry about? It wasn't her fault that everyone had died that the world had crumbled to hell.

"what are you sorry for." I whispered knowing she couldn't hear me. "Your just a girl…"

* * *

and that wraps up chapter 4 i'll try to get the next one out soon! also check out my other fics i updated as well if you havent already! review and give your opinions i always love to hear them and like always Ciao


	5. Steam

Mwahahahaha! i did it i got my lazy ass in gear and popped out another Decay chapter. I mean uh...i was very busy with school and not doing everything but writing. *smiles innocently* ha..ha...dont hurt meh D: cuz...uh cuz if you do u wont be able to get the next chapter so ha!

Also i find it funny how Decay is the only story of mine that every reviewer besides a few are all guests haha

Anywho this chapter like my other's is saddly raw, and well blame Zen i dont know where that woman vanished off too .

So yeah anyways Enjoy!

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

"Oh hell no, its not happening" Natsuki frown her gruff voice still sounding sleepy. We were standing by her bike where my supplies were, though I suppose there ours now. I had put on a new shirt after changing my bandages again and had proposed the idea to get rid of her bike in exchange for a car.

"But its more convenient, and we can carry more."

"But its my baby!" She stomped her foot like a toddler being denied ice cream, and I couldn't help but think it was adorable. Her cheeks were puffed and her lips in a slight pout. I just wanted to squeal and pull her into a hug, god she was adorable.

"But didn't you say it had some broken parts? So that means it wouldn't work anyways."

"But!"

"How about you pick the car ne? would that make Natsuki happy?" we really needed to get a car. I didn't want to be exposed on a motorbike and it was already taken up the room I would need to sit on it. I watched the little wolf let out a long sigh and look at her bike sadly before mumbling and nodding her head. "great now lets get searching."

"Yeah yeah." she grumbled and walked away and picked up a metal pole and checked her pistol. We would have to go further into the city in order to find a better car. I picked up my pistol as well along with a shot gun I had picked up a few weeks back and strapped it to my back. I found a large metal pole of my own while Natsuki was busy with getting extra ammunition for us. We also brought some food, meds, bandages and water just incase we got trapped for a few days.

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

I cant believe her she wants me to leave my baby! That bike is all I have left yet we have to get a car. I suppose I can understand her point. I doubt she would be able to sit on the bike with all the supplies but I really wish I didn't have to leave it. We both ended going deeper in the city and every now and then we come across a car and she asks me what I think of them. I've rejected several cars already she doesn't seem to mind much, however she seems fascinated that I know so much about cars and can tell what's wrong with them so quickly. I had told her I was looking for a reliable car that will last a long time, she seemed to except that and with every car we pass we check to see how much gas is in them. We found a couple with a good amount of gas which we will have to take when we find our own car.

"How does Natsuki know so much about cars?" There she goes again talking in the third person I don't really get that. It sound cute and I like her saying my name, perhaps its because she from Kyoto.

"I use to be a mechanic, I opened up my own shop and had some friends of mine to work for me."

"Ara, Natsuki must have had a good business going." She clapped her hands together like she was actually excited from the thought. "Perhaps I have heard of it before what was it called."

I stop and look at her, why did she have to ask that, why was she so curious? I cant just tell her my shops name. "Kuga's Auto parts and body." No she cant know who I am or else everything will go wrong.

"Uh Natsuki's shop…" She tilted her head to the side as if she was confused only to smile at me. What was she smiling about anyways?

"I guess I haven't heard of it, it's a good name."

"Erm thanks…" Sighing I continued walking with her next to me, we got deeper and deeper into the city and we had only ran into a few Zombies, which was weird. Where were they all? It was close to noon now and we had yet to find a decent car and hadn't had to many problems with anything. We turned down a road and could see random clouds of smoke and destroyed buildings

"Natsuki…"

"Hm?"

"Do you smell that?"

"um." I paused a moment trying to smell what she was. It hit my nose like a thousand needles, it was foul and made my eyes water. My hand flew up to my nose trying to block out the offensive odor. What the hell was that horrible smell. "Yeah I smell it alright."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure I want to find out." I had made the right assumption to I didn't want to know but I sure as hell found out when we turned the next corner. There lying in the road where piles and piles of dead bodies, some in body bags others just thrown there. Limbs were twisted eyes lay open forever staring. Flesh was a putrid rotting color, while crows picked at them like a feast. The smell was even stronger and caused me to gag while Shizuru ended up puking up her breakfast.

"What is this." Shizuru red orbs looked on with horror and I knew she didn't want to be there much longer and fuck I couldn't blame her.

"Clean up crew…" When the outbreak had started people were buried or put in body bags, before it got so out of hand that hospitals and morgues had no choice but to just pile up bodies and burn them, hell sometimes they didn't have time to be moved and burned they just pushed the bodies into the street.

"All these people…children even…"

"I know, we cant do anything about it though." I could see her eyes watering, it was really getting to her. I've been a grumpy stubborn person all my life but if there was anything that truly ever got to me, it was seeing women cry, it just tore my heart, and I wasn't about ready to let her cry over this. Taking her by the hand I pulled her away from the bodies through the way we came. It was getting late and we needed a place to crash for the night. I could hear her sniffing and her hand felt so warm in mine as she gently squeezed it.

"We'll have to stay here tonight." I looked at her and then back at the small home, she only nodded and I proceeded to walk up to the house. I looked through the window but the inside was dark. Damn it I hated going in to dark places! I tried the door, which was unlocked, it slowly swung open making a loud screech as the rusted hinges moved. We waited for something to jump out at us but nothing did.

I took my flashlight out and pointed it inside the house letting its light to sweep across the dark room. We saw nothing but that didn't mean the house was clear, cautiously we walked in hardly making a sound. I aimed my pistol in all directs while Shizuru covered my back. I kind of felt like a cop scooping out a drug house with the why I was being so cautious. We checked several side rooms including a very bloody bathroom, we decided to block it off since there was no escape window for us to use.

"I think its clear." The Fox sighed and kicked a throw pillow with her foot that was in her path. She looked awfully down, the piles of the bodies back in the street were surely haunting her thoughts.

"Ok you set up, and I'll check upstairs." I made sure she was fine before I hefted myself up the small flight of stairs. There where only two doors and both where shut, sighing I braced myself against a door and reached for the cool brass knob. I stood there for a few seconds preparing myself before swinging the door open and pointed my gun in all directions of the room. I saw to things in that room I didn't want to, 1 being it was a zombie and 2 said Zombie was just a little girl.

"Fuck." That's all that managed to slip out of my mouth before the little fucker was on me. She tackled me to the ground and I managed to push her off me with my foot, her small arms could barely reach me as she clawed at the air. The lame brain glared at me with sunken black endless pits filled with hunger.

"Get off my you bitch." I grunted and kicked her in the face which only resulted in her stumbling back with a now broken jaw that hung off the right side of her ugly face, that was once adored with black curls. Just thinking of her as a small girl made me feel bad instantly. She growled and went to pounce me again but I quickly butted her in the face with the handle of my pistol. "_fuck she's not a little girl anymore Kuga get your head together!_"

"Natsuki!" My ears perked as I heard Shizuru's shrill scream and images of her getting mauled by Zombies quickly plagued my mind and terrified me. I had only known her for a short time but I knew I needed her. She gave me the company I had so longed desired. With a burst of adrenaline I jump onto my feet and kicked the little fucker down pinning her down with my shoe on her chest. Then I heard the loud bangs of Shizuru's shotgun going off and I quickly shot the little monster in the head between the eyes, ending its pathetic life.

Blood splattered onto and I attempted to wipe it off only to end up smearing it across my face. Fuck I could really use a show…

"KYAAAA!" Shizuru's screaming kicked my ass out of la la land and I booked ass down the stairs

"Shizuru!" I whipped around the corner and there was Shizuru panting, shotgun in hand with several empty shells and dead bodies at her feet. Blood stained her face and clothes, her red orbs wide with shock, fear and the killer instinct to live.

But where had those Zombies come from? Turning I looked towards the front door that had busted in barely hanging by its hinges, that couldn't be good.

"Shizuru…" I tried my hardest to say her name as gently as I could to get her attention. I didn't need her to get spooked and end up lodging a bullet into my skull. "Its ok now your safe." Taking a cautious step towards her, her eyes were still wide but they were on me. I took step after step until I was in front of her. Slowly I placed my hands over her and she seemed to relax, and gently I pulled the gun from her hands.

"They came out of nowhere." She whispered to me. I nodded letting her know I was listening as I checked out the rest of the living room. Everything had already been boarded up by the previous owner besides the front door.

"Its ok, your going to be ok." I needed her on her A-game though if I was going to get that door boarded up, before night came which was approaching quickly. I looked around the house for stuff to use and I was in luck, there were plenty of left over boards and nails in the kitchen. I also saw a large plastic container used for storing things in and I couldn't help but look at blood stained fox, if we could find enough water to heat we could use it as a Basin.

"Shizuru, I need you to help me board up the front door. If we finish quickly we get to live another night, and might be able to take a nice relaxing HOT BATH." I grinned seeing her tail quickly begin to wag as I mentioned both key words to grab her attention.

"Ara, what are we standing around for then ne?" she then began hefting boards to the front door and I soon joined in, it didn't take us long to board up the door nice and tight. "Um Natsuki."

"Hmm?"

"How exactly are we going to be able to take a bath?" She seemed confused on the idea since most water we had were bottle waters.

"Well if we are lucky, there will be a furnace and water tank in the basement." I said slowly making sure she was listening. She nodded her head showing me she understood. " If there is then, water that's meant for the sink and shower will be there waiting to be used.

Pausing I inspected my pistol before loading it up, which She was doing the same. I cleared my throat and continued. "Water cant come out of the facet unless there is electricity depending on the house. So if its sitting in the tank we can puncture it and collect the water in buckets, heat them up and pour them into this bin like a basin."

"Perfect! Natsuki's so smart!" She grinned happily and pulled me into a tight hug

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Natsuki's brilliant! I was going to hopefully get my first hot bath in a very long time, and thanks to being continuously on the run I never have time to wash up much less heat up water and bath in it. I usually ended up washing what grime I could off in the rain when I was in a safe area. I guess I probably smell rather awful, did Natsuki notice? I wonder when the last time she had got to have a bath.

"_Why aren't we awfully touchy today."_ Kiyohime purred in my ear. And it was true I hugged Natsuki because I was praising her, but I also craved the contact ever since I felt Natsuki's hand in mine earlier. Releasing Natsuki from my embrace and hushing Kiyohime in my head, we headed towards the basement door. The door swung open easily and both of us held a bucket we found in the kitchen.

Slowly Natsuki descended down the stairs and I shortly followed after my feet making the stairs under me groan in protest. When we reached the bottom we scoped out the area Natsuki taking the right and myself taking the left. Looking over in Natsuki's direction I admired her from where I stood, watching her confident strides and strong shoulders, her shoulder blades rippling as her muscles moved to work her arms back and forth as she walked.

"Clear." her husky voice gracing my ears. Looking around the musty basement I continued on stopping in front of the furnace and water tank. There was a full tank and I couldn't help to get giddy like a school girl and laugh happily.

"Clear!" I couldn't wait to feel that hot water against my skin, it was like a dream. Natsuki had come up beside me curious as to why I was laughing. She couldn't help but to laugh to in joy, and we hugged each other once more with excitement which I was more then happy to except.

Natsuki stabbed a hole in the tank which quickly filled our buckets. We plugged up the tank and came back with more things to hold the water, until we were both standing in the living room once more with several large bowls pots and buckets sat waiting to be heated up.

"You can go first Shizuru." the young wolf mumbled to me as she watched the first bucket of water begin to boil in the fire place. It was a happy bonus to this house, which meant no makeshift fire pit in the middle of the floor.

"Ara, Ookini Natsuki." moving over to the large bin I watched Natsuki take the bucket out of the fire and bring it over. I waited for her to leave but she made no move too. She seemed to notice my confused state because her cheeks grew an adorable shade of red, that made me want to squeal.

"Uhh… it would be better for me to pour the water on you one bucket at a time after the first one cools down." she mumbled not looking me in the eye.

"I suppose it would be." And once again I couldn't help but feel self conscious around this little wolf who seemed to make me nervous. I felt awkward about my body, I felt that it was gross since I had not bathe in so long or gotten to shave for that matter. It shouldn't matter though, its not like Natsuki was interested in my body, why would she want to? No Natsuki was normal, Natsuki wasn't like me. Of course not…

"_My my, what's wrong shy are we?"_ Kiyohime chuckled into my ear. "_Why not just make a move on her, I'm sure along with you could use some much needed…release."_ she whispered seductively causing my to shutter at the thought. Pushing her to the back of my mind I sighed, why did she always have to get on my case? Finally I decided it was time to undress and began stripping while Natsuki was turned away. Kiyohime hadn't really been much of a bother though she hardly spoke to me now. I climbed into the bin and my brows furrowed. Every since I met Natsuki, Kiyohime had let me be…why was that?

"Re…ready?" Natsuki asked blushing as she still looked away from me.

"Yes." And then Natsuki turned to face me. She wasn't looking right at me though, more like looking above my head, trying to give me privacy but still managed to see what she was doing. Before I knew it hot water began pouring onto my head and down my body, I leaned my head back and a throaty moan of bliss escaped my lips before I could stop it. The water just felt to good against my tired sore muscles.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

I cant breathe how could I? The woman behind me was breath taking. Her curves elegantly shaped her body to that of a goddess. I let out a sharp exhale at the mirror hanging across the room facing me, and showing the beautiful fox behind me. It wasn't like I was purposely peeping but when movement caught my eye I looked only to find the mirror with Shizuru in it, now I couldn't look away. When she finally got into the bin I tried not to look at that naked body of hers just barely hidden under her fox tail. Gulping I finally poured the water on her and my heart skipped several beats while my face heated up like an inferno when she moaned out in contentment.

_Baka what are you thinking? _I grumbled to myself for being a weirdo, why the fuck was I staring at her! I continued to give her a bath and even retrieved the shampoo bottles out of the bloody bathroom I couldn't help but feel nervous about my up coming turn. She took the offered towel from we while I closed my eyes and turned away.

"That was heavenly Natsuki, I feel to refreshed." she smiled happily at me before getting clothes on while I hesitantly got undressed. I felt overexposed in the bin bare ass naked in all my glory. I looked down at my body frowning at what I saw, I made a mental note to find some razors. If it had been a year or two earlier I would have laughed my ass off if someone told me I end up looking like a fucking Wookie! I glared at my feet angrily, at least this was better then my own personal hell…

"Are you alright Natsuki?" Shizuru voiced ripping me out of my thoughts looking up at her I froze my face flushing madly. She was looking right at me! I attempted to cover myself up this was way to embarrassing.

"W…What's it too you!" I glared at her but she just calmly smiled at me as if I hadn't snapped at her. "lets just…get this over with."

* * *

Oh Shizuru your so shameless haha. so yeah i hope you liked this chapter, its kind of slow not much going on but dont worry i got a great climax for this story ;O i'm not rlly sure if i'm better at first person writing or third person, i get kind of awkward on both lol. Anyways please review and give me your opinions. Also to those of you who read Semester Love, i will be continueing it for you all. so be happy XD and as always Ciao!~


	6. New Wheels

_Hello! thank you for waiting so long for Decay :D i know i take awhile to update these days but it cant be helped! i wont keep you though so enjoy!_

* * *

I groaned out of boredom and tiredness as my feet marched me forward without a single thought, my throat was dry and my posture poor as we continued on for a search of a car. Natsuki seemed to be in the same state as I which wasn't surprising at all. She wasn't a morning person it would seem. With every car we passed I grew more irritated when Natsuki would tell me the car was no good. I was usually far more calm and patient but this was getting ridiculous and jumping at every little sound while I walked was beginning to take its toll on me. I yelped at the feeling of something cold and wet touching the back of my neck, I whipped around to see Natsuki's sheepish grin along with a water bottle held in her hand.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes." I let out a sigh and took the offered bottle gulping down its cool contents as my companion look over yet another car. I leaned against the side of it giving my body a rest as I looked down the road of nothing particular and wondered if we should just go to a car dealership, surely they had something right? My eyes then wondered over to the young girl, my eyes roaming up her lean frame. Her beautiful long hair was pulled into a long pony tail besides a few stray hairs that hung near her cheeks. Her sweatshirt was no longer on her but tied to her waist while her light purple shirt showed off her strong arms. A black grease smudged on her cheek, how it got there I wasn't too sure but she looked rather sexy like that, bent over a car playing with its machinery and wires.

"Ara…" I couldn't help but blush as a dirty image of a sexy Natsuki in only a tool belt and a few smudges of grease on popped into my mind.

"_Pervert." _Kiyohime chuckled in my ear. _"It seems like any moment you're just going to pounce her."_ I scowled telling her to shut it but was interrupted by Natsuki's sexy husky voice.

"Shizuru this car will work out perfectly." I watched the wide grin spread over her features and damn I could really get used to seeing it. She wiped up the grease that was staining her long fingers and closed the hood of the car before making her way over to me. She took the water bottle right out of my hands and gulped it down in a second.

"Natsuki must be thirsty." I teased taking the rag she used to wipe her hands with out of her pocket.

"Yeah it's hot today." She mused. I think she was going to say more but her words were stopped the moment I took that rag and gently began wiping at her face with it trying to get the smudge off her cheek. Red soon replaced the black that had been there and she tried looking everywhere besides at me, it was rather adorable.

"L..let's just get going." She got into the car and I made my way around and got into it as well putting on my seatbelt she gave me a look.

"Natsuki should buckle up. My seat belt saved me when I got into an accident." She huffed at that knowing exactly what I was implying. I guess stealing from me wasn't one of her proudest moments. She began driving back to where we had come from after buckling up. The walk that had taken us a day or so was over within 20 minutes with the way Natsuki was driving.

"Where are we heading after this?" I asked while we packed up our supplies. I hadn't really thought of what to do after getting this far. I had been trying to get to a rumored safe house that was supposedly out in the country area. My younger companion stopped her prepping. I guess she hadn't thought that far ahead either.

"I'm taking you to that place you told me about last night and then I'll be on my way."

"Natsuki can't be serious. Why would she leave a potential safe house!?" was this little wolf crazy? She rather continue to face against the undead than stay there, did she really not like my company?

"I got my own plans and I don't intend to not follow through with them." With that she slammed the car trunk shut and got into the vehicle starting it and waiting for me to get in. We sat in silence for a while, neither of us saying anything and I watched the scenery pass by as we left the town. I just couldn't think of a reason for why she didn't want to be in the safe house. Maybe she had promised to meet her family somewhere or perhaps she was searching for someone. That would make sense but she hadn't mentioned any family really nor did she ever say where she was going.

"Natsuki I really think you should just stay at the safe house with me when we get there. I'm sure you'll like it there. I heard it had power and everything."

"It's not happening."

"But doesn't Natsuki want to be safe? And you could start a new life there, it's big like a town and there are plenty of people to make friends with, we could even become better frie-"

"I said I'm not staying there and that you can stay in some crappy little hellhole they call heaven as long as you want but I refuse to be placed in there only to be succumbed to those scum bags who decided they are in charge. I'm only going to look out for and care about one person and that person is me." Natsuki growled at me, her grip on the steering wheel tightened to where her knuckles were white and her jaw was set stubbornly and her angry eyes looked only at the road ahead.

"Fine." That's all I could say, how pathetic. It's not like it should matter she was just some girl I had met, some girl who had stolen from me and left me to die, why should I care? I wouldn't need her anyways I'd have more people to interact with as soon as we got there. I was only holding onto her because I hadn't seen a human being in a year. At least that's what I was trying to make myself believe.

The rest of the ride was quiet neither of us talking and it soon became night. I watched the stars pass above. That was one of the nice things about the world being powerless and quiet. You got to see the most amazing night skies just like our ancestors. At some point we changed spots with me driving and Natsuki taking a nap, I didn't even remember discussing it I just found myself driving. The clock on the dashboard read 1AM and I let out a yawn I was starting to get tired and it's not like I had a radio to sing to, in order to keep myself awake. I decided I'll sing to myself since my companion and I were no longer speaking.

"Some people live for the fortune, some people live for the fame, some people live for the power, some people live just to play the game…." I sung softly and Natsuki must have either been awake or was woken by my singing because I could see her raise her head and look at me from the corner of my eye. She seemed to know the song too because she began humming it while I sung it. We continued on like that for a while too and I found my mood getting better and hers seemed to be too because a small smile was gracing her lips. It was like one of those corny moments in the movies where the family began singing together with no radio and just having a good time. Now I know why those moments made me smile like a goof because they really were the best.

After about our fifth song Natsuki leaned her head on the window and looked at me for a long moment. I began to fidget while her eyes blazed a hot path over my skin. This girl didn't seem to realize what she was doing to me because she didn't stop until she purse her lips before letting out her thoughts. "What do you miss the most since the apocalypse?"

That was a rather random comment but I wasn't about to not answer it if she was willing to talk to me again. I thought it over in my head, I had tea and I had occasional showers so I didn't pick either of those. "I think I miss…" I paused a moment still thinking. "I miss being able to sleep in my bed all day cocooned in endless blankets."

"Yeah I feel you there, I miss that too."

"What does Natsuki miss the most?" I urged wanting to know a little more about my mysterious wolf.

"Um…" Thinking hard a small blush began to form on her cheeks before she scratched at her cheek in embarrassment. "Eh it's stupid…"

"Ara, please tell me." I gave her a puppy dog pout and she quickly succumbed to my cuteness.

"Ugh fine just put that away!"

"Ookini!"

"I miss uh." She blushed more. "I miss the old lady who used to yell at me all the time about me needing to stop being a crazy misfit on a motorcycle and get myself married or something." She grumbled crossing her arms and looking back out the window. "Oh that and mayo!"

I couldn't hold in the hysterical laughter that began bursting from my mouth and even had to pull over that way I didn't run us off the road and I clutched my stomach and giggles racked over my body and tears sprang in my eyes.

"Oi stop laughing!"

" Kannin na, Natsuki is just too cute!"

"Tsk whatever." She grumbled at me and looked out the window red still lingering on her cheeks.

A sad thought came to me as I thought over what she said about the old woman yelling at her to get married. She would need a man in her life to do that. "Did Natsuki ever decide to get married?"

"Huh…no I didn't." She sighed and lazily ran her fingers through her midnight tresses. "I didn't want to…I couldn't anyways."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Just because." she looked at me briefly and I wasn't sure what I saw there in the split second but I could have sworn it was remorse. It didn't make sense she didn't want to yet she couldn't how did that work? Unless she was like me! But then again what if she wasn't then I'd be making a fool of myself and I might insult her, so I just let it pass and said nothing, I always say nothing.

"Perhaps we should rest while we are pulled over that way we will be refreshed for tomorrow." I suggested my good mood slowly turning to gray gloom. I didn't want to risk her noticing and asking me about it.

"Yeah that sounds good I'm beat." as if to prove it she let out a long yawn, then proceeded to try and get comfortable as much as she could in a car seat. I watched her for a moment not really thinking but more like staring into space. "Night." She mumbled crossing her arms and leaning her head against the window tiredly and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Natsuki."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Natsuki I'm telling you it's the next on ramp down route 13!"

"And I'm telling you it's not its down route 12!" She growled at me and I growled back. We had been arguing about this for a half hour now and the ramp we needed to get onto was fast approaching.

"Why is Natsuki being so stubborn? Just look at the map!"

"I told you I don't need to look at some damn map." She pushed the offered map away from her then grumbled in frustration. "Nor do I need to get directions! Because guess what! EVERYONE'S DEAD!" She exploded and I watched her calmly, I didn't really understand why she was so angry, if she would just look at the map we couldn't be having this argument.

"Natsuki's such a guy." I mumbled not impressed by her flaring temper.

"WHAT!" She yelled angrily and slammed on the breaks. "I am not a guy!"

"Natsuki's certainly acting like one by not listening to me about checking the map."

"Because I don't need it! I've been this way before and I'm telling you it's route 12, you obviously can't read a map if you think it's 13!" She glared out the wind shield assaulting the poor mountains in the distance with her burning glare. I couldn't help but sigh and try to think of a way to get her to look at the map. Why the hell did she have to be so damn stubborn anyways!

"_Maybe because she hates being wrong like a certain someone I know." _Kiyohime hissed in my ear and I shuddered trying to ignore her. I am not that bad I told her mentally glaring at her with my mind's eye. "_Yeah sure just like it wasn't that bad when you and Haruka argued about who was the best at yoga and who was doing the stances properly." _Shut up I growled in my head. Kiyohime said more but I blocked it out and turned to the glaring puppy that even now looked cute when she was upset.

"Alright Natsuki, if you so right then prove to me I'm wrong show me the proper way to read a map." I smiled and handed her the map, at first she did nothing but she finally snatched it out of my hand and opened it her eyes roaming over the crippled and worn out map.

"Alright I will." She continued to grumble as she read over it, and then her grumbling stopped. She quietly handed me back the map and started driving again ignoring the on ramp to route 12. I smiled with triumph.

"See N-"

"Don't say a word…" She growled at me and continued on until we reached the proper route. Not being able to hold on to my giggle I let them fly free, because it was a sweet victory and a sly thought came to my mind, and I decided to indulge in it, softly began to sing.

"I am the champion, mighty, mighty championnnn."

"I'm going to slap you." Natsuki told me bitterly and I only laughed more at the bitter look on her face.

"It's alright Natsuki, I forgive her for yelling at me about being right, besides Natsuki is cute when she's angry." The desired effect soon affected my little wolf as her face lit up like a Christmas tree at my comment, but she chose to ignore me, what a shame.

"Ara Natsuki's ignoring me." still silence and I wasn't very much enjoying it, I needed my entertainment to talk to me. "Natsuki's just like Haruka is if I push her buttons enough. In fact I think Natsuki and Haruka are alike lot now that I think about it. You're both stubborn and quick to start yelling always thinking you're right."

"I really am going to slap you." Natsuki sighed but at least she finally said something. "And I don't always think I'm right." she scowled as I raised an eyebrow at her. "What! I don't!"

"Whatever Natsuki says." I purred happily. "Natsuki and Haruka aren't completely the same though, because Haruka isn't cute when she's angry." Yelping at the sudden contact of Natsuki's hand hitting my thigh I glared up at her.

"I told you I was going to slap you." She admitted with a cheeky grin on her face, and I couldn't help but to smile back. After all the slap hadn't been painful at all just surprising, also the fact that Natsuki had yet to remove her hand from the place her had slapped, was causing my insides to turn to jelly and my heart to speed up. I couldn't figure out if it was on purpose that her hand was still there or that she had forgotten to take her hand back, and if I should tell her or not.

"Well it's true." I smiled happily. Her face was being graced with its own small smile. "Natsuki also knows how to speak properly."

"Speak properly?" She echoed confused by what I had said.

"Yes, when Haruka get angry she pronounces her words wrong, but Yukino is usually there to calm her down and tell her what she had said wrong."

"Who's Yukino?"

"Another one of my close friends just like Haruka." I paused for a moment deciding to see the reaction on what I would tell her next would be. "Yukino is Haruka's girlfriend also." nothing not one little movement, no flinch or blush nothing, Natsuki wore the same neutral face she had, had through most of the conversation. She didn't start talking about how it was disgusting or wrong nor did she say anything about how that was cute and go off about some old story about a happy memory of an ex girlfriend, she did nothing. So maybe just maybe I needed to push it a little.

"They were a cute couple despite being completely different from each other." I continued watch closely for any sign of, of well anything. "Yukino is quiet and shy and kind of timid and frail while Haruka is taking charge, boasting about things she's proud about and rough around the edges."

"Yin and yang." Natsuki spoke softly, and I watched her curiously. She seemed to realize my confused expression because she went further in explanation. "You say their opposite yet perfect together, that is because they are yin and yang. They are so different that they are at peace because they complement each other and they balance each other out." She finished and still wearing her neutral expression.

"Hai, Natsuki's right, that's exactly what they are. I'm impressed, that was said…beautifully."

"Thanks." she shrugged and swerved through a couple of broken down cars.

"Does that mean Natsuki, isn't against same sex couples?" I watched as she took in my question and sat quietly as she mulled it over in her head before finally speaking her opinion.

"No I'm not against it, everyone has the right to…to fall in love with anyone they want, it's not like you can choose who you fall for." She spoke softly and I couldn't really tell if she was just saying her opinion or saying it because she knew what it was like, if she was just like me, yet despite all this I still couldn't bring myself to say what I was or ask what she was.

"That is very good to hear Natsuki." She shrugged once more and turned off the highway towards our destination. We were almost there, I could feel it, and some reason it didn't sit well in my stomach but maybe because I knew what that meant. This young woman next to me was in a way my savior. I'm sure I would of gone crazy soon if she hadn't come along. Sighing, I looked at her, she was calm and relaxed as she steered us further on and I knew soon I would have to say goodbye but I don't want to how could I? Despite only knowing her for a few days, I was already too attached. I already cared about her. I didn't want to say goodbye to my friend, there was still too much I wanted to know about her.

"No, not yet." I whispered softly to myself. "Not yet."

* * *

_A big thanks to my abusive beta Zenny for editing :D and also thank you for reading! next update will be Poisonous! comment, follow, favorite whichever you want and as always Ciao!_


	7. HEAVEN CITY

_**Hello fellow Zombie lovers ! i hope you guys are ready for this! its my best chapter yet and extra long becuz i made you guys wait so long!**_

_**WARNING! mild graphic details and sexaul abuse dont like dont read you have been WARNED**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

The sky was gloomy and grey as a storm came closer from where it had started over the horizon and the sun was blocked out completely threatening to down pour at any second as we came closer to our destination we where far from any cities and towns and you could see as far as the eye could see into the plains. In the far distance was a large stone wall that reached high into the sky, that was our destination. I could see the lights that slightly illuminated the dark skies, and my heart skipped a beat with happiness. Finally I had reached the safe house, Heaven City I looked over at my companion with a smile on my face and she nodded in return and stepped on the gas more pushing us to 75mils. I was both excited about this and sad for what would become of my companion once she left. I needed to convince her to stay.

"Ara Natsuki."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering maybe you could stay at the city for a night that way you can rest, eat and stock up on supplies…" I prayed she would think about IT instead of just shooting it down.

"I don't know"

"Please Natsuki."

She mulled it over for a little while before sighing and looking over at me, I smiled hopefully and she rolled her eyes a small smile on her face. "Alright fine one night that's it!"

"Yay!" I couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug which cause her to swerve the car on and off the road, not my smartest idea I suppose but who could blame me? I was happy that's what mattered.

"Geez Shizuru your ganna kill us before we even get there!" She grumbled fixing us back onto the road while I continued to hug her. "Baka."

"Kanina Natsuki."

"Yeah yeah." I continued to smile now knowing my hero would stay with mE a little longer but that only gave me the rest of today and tonight to convince her to stay, I wasn't exactly sure how I would do that though. I needed to appeal to her in some way but I knew so little about her how was I suppose to do that? The large walls became bigger and bigger as we came closer to them they were at least 20 feet high!

"Wow this place is huge…"

"Ara, when all this started I heard rumor that this place was built as the ultimate fortress to keep out all kinds of Zombies and people where safe 24/7 with guards watching every inch of the wall. No infected people where allowed in. They have these special scanners that can tell if your infected or not."

"Well we are both healthy so I sure they'll let us in." Natsuki smiled and drove up to the large steel gate and pushed an intercom button. "Hello anyone there?" Releasing the button only static responded back. She pushed it again a frown now placed on her lips. "HEELLOOO?" more static answered them. "Sorry Zuru but I guess this place isn't anything more then a ruins now lets get ou-"

"Who's there." the crackling of the intercom came to life with a male voice.

"We are survivors."

"What do you want?"

"A big Mac and fries! Are you going to let us in or not?" Natsuki growled into the intercom. The intercom static answered back followed by chuckling before a robot arm twisted out of the intercom and went up into Natsuki's face a red beam scanning over it before sliding further into the car and scanning mine as well. A long beep went off and the massive doors slowly opened allowing us to go in. Natsuki started up the car again and drove in slowly. My imagination got the best of me as I expected lush green grass and trees with rows of lovely homes with people walking around and carrying on with their lives. That was the wrong thing to do, as we got in further all I could see was broken down small houses and dead grass and trees there was no one walking around and the fountain in the middle water was brown, there was a horrible smell in the air along with black smoke.

"What the hell…this place is a dump." Natsuki slowly parked the car and looked around. "Where the hell is everyone? HEELLOO!" She yelled hoping someone would reply back but no one did. "Where's that guy on the intercom?"

"Ara I don't know…I don't like this Natsuki…" Grabbing her hand I squeezed it tight as I looked around. This place was nothing like I thought it would be it was like a barren waste land.

"I don't either. Come on there has to be somebody here." we grabbed our weapons and began walking down the road looking at every house hoping to see some forms of life. It was dead quiet and all I could hear was our foot steps and the soft sound of Natsuki's breathing. She allowed me to keep holding her hand and stay close to her because honestly I was scared what if something came out at any moment? I didn't want to lose Natsuki.

"Look over there!" pointing to a police station that looked intact we made our way over there cautiously and opened the door causing a chime that seemed like the loudest thing in the world to us we both freeze waiting for something to jump out.

"Welcome! What can I do for ye' ladies." A man in a sheriffs uniform and shiny star on his chest greeted us from his spot at a desk. His dark hair was slicked back and his teeth were yellow and rotten with a few missing.

"Uh, hi um we are survivors and we heard this place was a safe house"

"It sure is little lady. This here town is survivor utopia." The man stood up from his place at the desk and smiled at them. "So watcha need."

"Uh a house I guess, but where is everyone? And isn't this place to suppose to look nicer."

"O'course ye need a house, all folks do." The man turned to a large cabinet and opened it up on the inside was a map of the fortress with little red pins pushed in certain locations followed by hundreds of keys. "Ye no its been a long time since we've gotten more survivors specially two lovely ladies like ye selfs." he chuckled taking out a pair of keys along with a yellow pin and sticking it on the map.

"What are the pins for?" Natsuki questioned eyeing the guy closely I could tell she couldn't trust him and to be honest he didn't rub me the right way either and his poor hygiene was very unflattering I could smell him from across the room.

"Oh ye no so we can tell which houses be available." The man said as he shut and locked the cabinet.

"Why are we yellow then?"

"Ye ask a lotta questions little lady."

"And you avoid a lot."

"Ye want ya keys or dontcha." The man jingled them in Natsuki's face and I could of swore Natsuki was going to kill him right where he stood, but instead she snatched them and shoved them into her pocket still glaring at the man with his smug grin. "Thatta gurl." He went back to his desk and kicked up his feet and leaned back in his chair. "Ye house be on 21st Ave hope you find the place to yer liking. I bet ye cant wait for yer first hot meal I know I cant."

Natsuki pushed us out of there quick as the man chuckled darkly that man didn't sit right with me and neither did he with Natsuki that was clear. She grabbed my hand and lead us back to our car the second we got in it began down pouring. We drove in silence to the house and looked for our number which was on the key.

"Its that one right there."

"I see it, at least its not a total piece of shit like the rest of these houses, and where the hell is everyone." she growled and parked the car in the drive way before turning it off. We got out and hurried to the door, it unlocked easily and the door swung open slowly. Inside was dark but I could make out furniture and light switch and hit it. The lights flickered on and illuminated the room, which appeared to be the living room.

"I'm sure everyone's just staying inside because of the storm."

"yeah sure, I'm going to get some stuff from the car you check out the house…and be careful."

"Hai!"

==Natsuki==

"God damn piece of shit town that guy was a total creep." I growled under my breath who did he think he was getting in my face like that and what did he mean by he couldn't what for a hot meal? with the way that guys teeth were rotting out of his skull it was miracle he could even talk. Sighing I grabbed some food and clothes for us and if this place had electricity it better sure as hell have running water. I defiantly needed a nice relaxing hot shower I had hadn't had a real one since before all this had started…

"Come on Kuga get your head out of your ass and get out of the rain." I grumbled to myself and went inside Shizuru sat on the sofa with her shoes off and a relaxed look on her face, she looked awfully pretty. "I got some stuff for us, I'm guessing the house is safe?"

"Yes there's a nice bed room and decent kitchen along with running water hot and cold, the bathroom is nice too."

"I call dibs on first shower!" I grinned happily. A working shower! I couldn't wait! Shizuru laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Then I will cook us some real supper you enjoy the shower."

"Hai!" I run my way upstairs to the bathroom with my hair products and a change of clothes and a nice towel. I turn on the shower and begin stripping quickly and hop in. hot water drenches my body in its warmth and I moan in content. God it felt so good having the water beat against my soar body and loosen my muscles. "So good…" I let my mind go blank and just let everything go of course that's always a bad idea.

==flash back==

"_Natsuki I'm home." _

"_Welcome home aunt Navaeh." Natsuki smiled happily as her aunt walked through the door and placed her things on the counter. "How was work?" the dark haired woman went to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda for herself. _

"_Taxing as always but my research is getting further in progress." Navaeh sat down on the sofa where Natsuki was and opened her drink taking a few gulps. _

"_Does that mean mom will be alright?" _

"_I hope so pup but don't worry your mother is strong all us Kuga's are!" Navaeh smiled proudly. Natsuki grinned happily and hugged her aunt tightly. _

"_Your so awesome! I love you aunt Navaeh."_

"_I love you too."_

_==3 months later==_

"_I told you not to come into my lab Natsuki!"_

"_What did you do to mom!" Terrified Natsuki was frozen in place standing their chained to a wall was her mother or what looked like her mother. Saeko's eyes were black endless pits and her gums rotten with sharp teeth, the stench of her body was unbearable and rotten. Her hand was rotten flesh and bone sticking out and her neck had large gashes in it from pulling on the chain and clamps around her body._

"_It seems my project has failed on humans! The woman said calmly pacing the room, "all the animals worked what did I do wrong, my only test subject ruined…unless." Navaeh looked over at the trembling girl. "Natsuki I need your help." _

"_No I don't want to help! You're a monster obsessed with this horrible drug!"_

"_I wasn't asking stupid girl." _

"_Wah?" Pulling out a gun Navaeh shot Natsuki with a tazing gun knocking the girl down to her hands and knees in pain. _

"_You will be my next experiment Natsuki, with you I shall find the cure." she laughed darkly a crazed look in her eyes._

_==2 months later===_

"_Suki darling I'm home." Navaeh sung as she went into her lab. There chained to the wall much like her undead mother Natsuki stood, imprisoned. "Did you miss me hunny." Natsuki raised her head her eyes looking at the woman that use to be her aunt who use to be so kind and loving. "Come give aunty a welcome home kiss." The woman purred and pulled Natsuki's head up and forced her lips onto the black haired girls running her tongue against the girls lips and prying them open for her to enjoy, when Natsuki refused to allow her in she bit the girls lip harshly until it burst and began bleeding, the girl whimpered and opened her mouth for her aunt to have her way with. "mmm that's a good girl. Aunty missed you." The woman began feeling her up touching and groping her body making her way to Natsuki's jeans and undoing them._

"_No stop." Natsuki begged and tried getting away pulling against the chains that pinched her raw wrists and ankles "Stop please." Tears streamed down her face. "Please not again!" she cried out she knew there was no point in screaming the room was sound proof the only thing she could do was black out._

_==end flash back==_

"Natsuki are you ok?" I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear the blurriness from my vision. I had blacked out again I guessed as I heard Shizuru's worried voice from the other side of the door, the water had long lost its heat and now was cold causing goose bumps to rise on my skin

"Y-yeah I'm fine, sorry I lost track of time." sighing I turned off the water and watched water droplets slide down my body, I felt dull inside but I needed to put my mask back on or Shizuru would know something was wrong. I quickly dried up and changed into a shirt and jeans before drying my hair as best as I could. "Show time." I sighed.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Natsuki's finally out that's good I was worried something happened to her." emerald eyes rolled at me for my worry while the beautiful girl came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I'm fine I just got lost in my head is all."

"Alright Natsuki if you say so lets just eat and relax." I didn't have to tell her twice I put a plate of pasta in front of her and sat down on the other side of her. She gulped it down like she hadn't ate in a long time and had 2nds. I could understand why she tried to have a 3rd since she didn't know when she'd eat again. "So Natsu-"

"Save your breath Shizuru I'm not staying here I'm sorry. This place is a dumb and I don't trust that sheriff guy." sighing I couldn't help but agree with her but so far we had been safe from zombies wasn't that worth something to her? Did she really want to look over she shoulder everyday for the rest of her life? "lets just go to bed."

"Hai…" Sighing we walked into the bed room and I think Natsuki was confused because she sure looked it.

"Where's the other bed?"

"There isn't one Natsuki." She pouted at the news the bed looked super comfy and plush plus it was a queen which meant lots of comfy room.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch then good night." She went to step out but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wah hey!"

"Natsuki there's more then enough room for the both of us we can share the bed." She looked skeptical and uninterested. "Don't you want to sleep in a real bed for once Nat-su-ki." I purred happily and she shivered a little was she cold?

"I don't know…I don't like really being touched all that much."

"Don't worry I'll stay far on the other side, scouts honor." I gave her a sloppy salute and winked at her, she raised a slender brow at me as if asking me if I really just did that but none the less there was a small smile on those lips which made me smile all the more. She finally nodded in agreement and headed to the bed placed her gun on the night table and crawled into the bed. Shrugging I happily joined her and enjoy the soft comfort of the bed and a warm body less then an arms length away I quickly fell asleep.

===1am==

Now maybe I'm just paranoid but I could feel eyes on me chilling to the bone and waking me from my light sleep I could feel Natsuki breathing become more fast paced then the slow intake of breath that she was doing when she was asleep she either woke up because I did or something was terribly wrong. I felt her hand gently touch mine as if to confirm if I was on the same page. I squeezed it and got ready to reach for my gun which I always kept under my make shift pillows for safety. A soft creak hissed in protest and I listened as hard as I could trying to locate it, we both knew if a second creak made itself present then we weren't alone. Sure enough a second creak groaned from the floor boards, both me and Natsuki reached for our guns and ducked down onto the floor to avoid bullets it was obvious it was another person. A curse could heard before the blaring sound of bullets flying filled the room, I returned the fire blindly not able to see where our attackers were.

"Dont kill them you fools! The boss wants them!"

"Natsuki!" I yelled for her I couldn't see anything and the room was small. Another bullet was fired towards me and I ducked and rolled out of the way and crashed into the nightstand why was it so pitch black.

"I'm here" She said sharply before firing towards the area the bullets where coming from. I crawled through the darkness trying to find my way to her when I pumped into a pair of feet…they weren't Natsuki's

"Got one!"

"NO!" I yelled and tried to get up and run away my fleeing instincts making me forget completely about my gun. Rough hands grabbed my arms and pinned me into a chicken wing and forcing my gun out of my hand I felt strong ropes quickly wrap around my wrists and painfully tighten. "NATSUKI!" the lights turned on blinding me temporarily and causing my eyes to painfully dilate. Natsuki stood across from us on the other side of the room both her pistols drawn pointing at the two men standing next to me.

"Let her go."

"Not a chance honey."

"Ye both be coming with us." The supposed sheriff chuckled darkly licking his lips a sly smile on his lips. I could see my friend trying to work out a way to take on both these guys and get me free. I guessed the fake sheriff saw the same because I could feel the cold metal touch my temple as he placed his own pistol against my head. "Drop ye guns and come with us or I blow her pretty head off yah hear."

"Don't listen to him Natsuki! Run!" I begged.

"Shut it ye stupid bitch." The butt of his gun cracked me in the back of the skull causing my head to spin. "I said drop them!"

"Alright…"

"No Natsuki."

"It'll be ok Shizuru." She smiled at me softly and placed her guns down on the floor and stood up and raised her hands I stayed conscious long enough to see her get tied up and get knocked out before my world went black.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

I groaned in pain, my head felt like I decided to go bungee jumping while drinking an entire bottle of 100% proof vodka by myself. My whole body seemed to pulse with pain, as my blurry eyes soon focused on a dark room. The room was filled with all kinds of boxes and food supplies there was a large area in the center for a fire and a large table with all kinds of tools and knives. There was a group at least 5 men sitting in the center of a blazing fire that had a rack standing over for cooking steaks or burgers. The men seemed drunk and were laughing about something. I turn my sights beside me to see Natsuki tied up beside me a grave look on her face. But despite the busted lip with a dried smudge of blood on her face I was glad to see she was alright. "Natsuki…" I whispered happily, she looked at me briefly but kept her sights on the group of men.

"I'm alright Shizuru…how are you feeling."

"Ara my head wont stop pounding."

"I figured he hit you pretty hard."

I watched her face for a moment trying to judge her emotions but besides the hard look in her eyes she looked neutral. "What do they want with us?" she didn't answer me only her brow furrowed and her jaw tightened. "Natsuki…what do they want."

"They're… they're cannibals Shizuru."

"what.."

"They eat people…when they were taking us here I woke up quickly, since I've been knocked out plenty of times before…I pretended to still be out cold when they took our weapons into a room with a red door. They started talking about how they couldn't wait to have some fresh meat. Her eyes found their way to mine and I could of swore I saw fear in those shimmering emeralds, it caused my stomach to knot up and twist into something fowl. I felt ashamed utterly ashamed. I should of enjoyed her as my blessing and hope from insanity instead I got greedy and wanted more. I hungered for more human contact hoping I could just blink this horrible world away and see the way the world was before when I opened my eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Natsuki…"

"Huh! For what!" She whispered harshly her eyes angry and disbelieving.

"For all this." I gestured to the room and the situation we were in before looking at her again tears stinging at the rims of my eyes. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't forced you to stay here you wouldn't be stuck here like this." The tears pooled down my cheeks in silent streaks and I was amazed I could hold her gaze with out looking away in shame. She said nothing at first her eyes just searching mine, trying to find something I couldn't see. Her lips began to tremble ever so slightly until soft choking sound emitted from her as her body racked with laughs. My eyes widened in surprise, there she was tied up with her hands behind her back just like me about to be eaten all because of me and she was trying not to laugh!

"Sh-" She chuckled again very softly shaking her head from side to side her black locks catching the dim lights and shining softly. "Shizuru this isn't your fault at all. Its just another challenge we have to face." she cracked a smile at me that looked like a Cheshire grin. I couldn't help but ask.

"What's so funny then?"

"The Zombies want to eat us." She giggled. Was she going crazy? I looked at her telling her to go on. "And these guys…want to eat us…so no matter what we do human or zombie there all trying to eat us! We are human happy meals." She held in her laughs again her body shaking from it. She really was going crazy wasn't she…she's going crazy and I'm already crazy…we're both are going to die.

"_**Snap her out of it."**_ Kiyohime whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine. I hadn't heard from her in awhile, she was often quiet these days since Natsuki came along. _**"You've both wasted to much time already! If you don't escape now we'll all die, and I wont be able to stop them." **_her voice hissed angry to be put in this situation. She pulled at my hands taking control of them and trying out the binds she then wiggled my feet which we could move. Bending it as far back as it could go from where we sat she shifted my body slightly to the side and reached and reached for the hidden compartment I sewed into my pant leg long ago. Inside was a small Swiss knife. My muscles screamed in protest as I was bent awkwardly trying to reach it. My fingers grazed it and Kiyohime grinned in my head in triumph as she pulled it out. _**"Start cutting damn it**_**"** Kiyohime then went back to her home in the furthest part of my mind.

"Shizuru?"

"I'll get us out of here Natsuki." I gave her a reassuring smile and began cutting away at the ropes around my wrists. I watched the men around the fire quietly their laughing had calmed down and a couple of them were passed out after drinking to much. I could almost smell the stench of booze all the way over here on the other side of the room. Slowly but surely I could feel the knife in my hands breaking away the taught rope, by the time I had finished it seemed like an hour had passed and all the men were out cold and the fire had become low. I snapped the last few strands of rope as I pulled at my wrist. I quickly got up dumped the rope off me and went to Natsuki sawing away quickly. The rope ate away faster now that I had the proper handling of the knife. The green eyed beauty was free in no time and we ditched the ropes. "Now what?"

"Now we get our guns and get the hell out of here." I nodded and followed her since she knew which way to go. "Make sure you step where I step we don't want to wake them up."

Giving her a nod we made our way across the room silently keeping an eye on the large drunken men who slumbered around the embers of their fire pit. Their snores covering the very soft thud of our feet meeting with the floor. My heart pounded hard in my eyes and my breathing sounded like gusts of wind rattling the doors and windows to me causing me to freeze up. My sweet angel turned towards me and offered me her hand. I looked at the cool pale porcelain skin and took it feeling its warmth and I immediately felt safe even if I seemed to be trapped in the belly of a beast. Natsuki took the brass knob in her hand and painstaking slow turned it and pushed the door just as slow hoping there was no scream of the rusted hinges lucky for us the door was new and swung open soundlessly. Quickly we rushed out of the room shut the door soundlessly and took a near by pole and jammed it into the door so it wouldn't open. Booking it down the hall we searched madly for the red door that held our weapons behind it. The hall ways were all grey and bleak and I couldn't tell what kind of building this was, not that it mattered. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to this place, if there were no zombies then why had this placed crumbled and wasted away to ruins housing cannibals who where waiting for another group of suckers to come here looking for salvation. How many people had died here and were consumed to those horrible men. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Natsuki stopped running and I bumped into her hard, she was like a tree not moving a inch!

"Natsuki?"

"Found it." There a big red door loomed over us taunting us. Natsuki tried the knob it was locked of course that was to be expected.

"How we going to open it?"

"I guess we'll have ditch stealth and bust the damn thing open." Natsuki looked around for something to beat the door with and found a nice big broken support beam that was laying on the ground and heaved it up once she had a good grip she had me grab the end and we both smashed it into the door like a battering ram. The door thudded loudly and echoed through the hall, we hit it again and it groaned in protest. "Keep going its almost there." She grunted and slammed it into the door again which bent and was ready for one more. We heaved as hard as we could and the door busted open screeching on the floor in a lump. There in the room were large storage boxes and cupboards. We rummaged through them and easily found our weapons along with boxes of crackers, bottled and a flash light, extra ammo and canned peaches, it was like Christmas. We dumped the extra stuff we found into a back pack and saddled up. Before we could even step out of the room loud shouts came from down the hall followed by stampeding feet rushing to stop us.

Not having time to think we bulleted the opposite way dodging through broken bricks and forgotten filing cabinets that littered the floor slowing us down from our escape. We burst through several doors that separated the long stretch of halls for security purposes. We blurred past white and grey doors that all seemed to smudge together before crashing into a room I wished we hadn't. Standing there were 4 other large men, in their hands strong steal chains linked to the throats to Zombies. There faces twisted into large smug smiles showing their pointed rotten teeth and held the Zombies steady.

"Shit wrong turn." Natsuki chuckled darkly, she seemed to act like this every time we were in a bad situation. Her only way to deal with sticky situations was to close in or play it off with dark humor. "See Zuru I told you we should of asked for directions." my jaw felt like it dropped open and hit the floor was she serious right now!

"Natsuki…"

"Right…sorry." She grabbed my hand turned and dragged me after her as we ran into the second door that led away from the room and the door that we entered, where the large men where almost upon us. My lungs heaved in pain at the amount of running we were doing I couldn't seem to catch my breath. My legs screamed in protest and a sharp cramp began to form in my side slowing me down more. I desperately tried to keep up with the younger girl ahead of me, I tried to lower my head and push through this, I needed too, or I would die here. Loud screams shattered my ears from behind us and coming in close, I dared to take a look and I regretted it the second I did. Runners where chasing us the Zombies where now free from their binds and licking our heels like flames on a burning bridge forcing us to jump to the unknown below.

"Natsuki! Thei-"

"I know!" Sweat mixed with tears dripped down my face and we crashed and tripped into one hall after another the Runners claws and deformed bodies raced to catch up to us, we wouldn't be able to out run them for long. Zombies didn't get tired, or scared they didn't care if they were in pain or had broken and severed limbs they kept going until their brains were blown out. I cried out in fear as I felt my body begin to fall and crash onto the floor. Had they got me? Was this it? I twisted around to see my fate but I had only tripped over a leg of a old broken chair. "Shizuru hold on." My black haired angel back tracked to me and went to help me up but was instead knocked down by a Runner who tackled her to the ground trying to claw and bite her.

"NO!" I scrambled to my feet and reached for my gun out of the back of my jeans and aimed at the monster. I couldn't get a clear shot and the rest of the Runner weren't far behind the leader. It snarled into her face and Natsuki fought with all her strength trying to keep it at bay and still enough for me to shoot it without hitting her.

"SHOOT IT SHOOT IT." she screamed. My ears ringed and my heart beat raced pumping so fast it burned like hot liquid steel was streaming through my body the world seemed to blur and I couldn't hear the world around me. It was obvious I was having an anxiety attack birthed from sheer fear of the monster and losing Natsuki. The gun in my hands trembled swaying the sights all over and my shot sloppy and missed the beast. The bullet sunk into the flesh of its back but it barely flinched. "SHIZURU!" I closed my eyes and shot again the snarling stopped. My eyes revealed them selves from my lids and met with wide emeralds that seemed more intense from the red contrast that had splattered across her face.

"I…"

_ROAAAAR. _

Earth shattering screams filled the air as the other three runners came rampaging down the hall teeth snapping and pit less eyes bore into us in rage.

"RUN!" She didn't have to tell me twice we both began running down what seemed like a maze again. We pushed through a blue set of doors that lead to a stair case and we leap down the steps by 3's and 4's floor after floor, where the hell where we!? The Zoms crashed through the doors we had and began jumping over the railing. One tried landing on the set of stairs above us but the rusted rail broke sending it hurtling to the very bottom with a loud sickening crunch it didn't move again. Two more where in tow far luckier then their companion. The smallest one which appeared to be once a woman jumped over a railing and leapt towards us landing in front of us. Her red curly hair hung in clumps on her shriveled head. Her jaw hung open broken and unhinged only hanging there by rotting skin, she reeked of death. Natsuki's fighting instincts kicked in just in time however and she drew out her desert eagle and blew the zombies head off from point blank, it fell like a lump on the ground. One left, I prayed it wasn't any luckier then the others.

We reached the bottom of the stair way and tumbled into a large garage area bare with nothing but empty cardboard boxes and twisted scraps of metal. Papers littered the floor along with a old truck stripped of it doors wheels and engine. To my horror there was a pile of decaying discarded bodies in the far corner of the garage. My stomach heaved and twisted into knots at the sight and smell, we had to get out of here! The only way out was the one large metal garage door and the windows that lay up on the walls higher then either of us could reach.

"What do we do we're trapped!"

"Quick the windows!" We ran up to them and craned our sweaty necks back looking at it, it was broken the panel had been completely removed.

"There's no we can reach that Natsuki."

"No we can here step on my hands and I'll hoist you up."

"But Natsuki!"

_ROOOAR_

"JUST DO IT!" She screamed at me and I quickly obeyed the frightened girl. I placed my foot in her hand and she hoisted me up high I was able to crawl through the window out into fresh air in some large bushes. I wanted to run from this place as far as I could but I couldn't not yet I needed my friend.

"Grab my hand Natsuki." Bending down and hooking my legs around the closet trunk of the bushes. She reached for it but couldn't quite touch my fingers, she was to short. The beast crashed through the doors and snarled, it was the biggest one of the group. A once large black man was now a rotting monster of a former human being.

"Shit."

"Wait Natsuki." She stopped reaching for me and turned and ran to the other side of the room. "Where are you going come back!" I watched it chase her around the room as she ducked and dodged its huge body. It stood at least 6 feet tall with a barrel chest and large hands. She turned and pointed her gun and shot it missing its head and sinking a bullet into its neck, it kept coming. She frantically scaled through the room looking at every corner.

"I need to find something to use as a step!" She yelled towards me. I immediately understood and began scanning the room for something light and big enough. My eyes spotted a an office chair with wheels.

"The chair next to the broken desk Natsuki!" I pointed the direction and she quickly saw it she run as fast as she could grabbed the chair by its arms and began pushing it towards the window where I waited. She turned and shot the monster again hoping to slow it down but it only seemed to make it madder. She was only about several yards away. "Hurry!" that thing was gaining on her, she shot again and missed she pulled the trigger one more time and all there was, was an empty click. She cussed and pushed the chair hard and ran after it. In one smooth swoop she jumped onto the chair her feet landing squarely on the seat. It jolted forward and slammed hard into the wall below me and she used the momentum to jump and reach for my hand which I had waiting. My hand clasped hers tight and began heaving her up I used my other arm to grabbed her shirt trying to pull her up.

The zombie screamed at us in rage and jumped up trying to grab Natsuki it grabbed her leg and began pulling her back, I could see the fear plain as day in her eyes she had turned paler then a ghost. I growled and grabbed her other arm tightly and heaved as hard as I could. It felt like I was in a game of tug of war and Natsuki was the rope. I don't think I would ever forget the scream that began piercing my ears. There Natsuki screamed in pain and anguish as it bite hard into her side. Adrenaline pumped through me and gave me the strength to pull Natsuki out from the beasts grip and onto solid ground outside with me. Not thinking I grabbed her wrist and began running in a random direction trying to get away from the hell whole we had ended up in.

My mind raced trying to find safely my body still running trying to get away as fast as I could before any more of those Runners could come find us. It began raining again hard down pouring on us, soaking me to the bone and chilling me. My hair stuck awkwardly to my face and I only stopped when my legs couldn't carry me any further. Lucky it was at the mouth of a cave, and we had some how gotten out of the fortress. I pulled us into the cave and collapsed on the wet ground mud and small rocks scraping at my knees. I caught my breath and looked down at my trembling hands, slowly I looked over my shoulder to my partner in this hell, she was still on the outside of the cave her back turned towards me, her hand clamped around her side, where she had been bitten. I looked back at my hands that had reached for my gun, I looked at the silver pistol that glistened in my hands. My hands shaking hard opened the barrel of the gun inside sat one last bullet. I closed the chamber and spun it once and listened for the soft click. I stood up slowly and turned to the girl in the rain, her body was drenched and her clothes hung on her lean frame. I stepped out into the down pour and raised my gun to the back of her head. Slowly I pulled back the hammer of the gun, it clicked loud enough for both of us to hear. She half turned to face me her hand still clutching her wound her face pulled into a small frown her eyes bright and shimmering with sadness but no fear, my gun never felt so heavy to me before.

"Natsuki…" I choked out her name my heart felt like it was being shredded into tiny bits while I drowned in my blood that leaked into my chest. My lungs constricted and I let out an unsteady breath.

"Shizuru don't."

"I have to…Natsuki I have too."

"No you don't Shizuru just put down the gun…."

"I wont!" I cried out angry at her, this was all her fault! It was her fault for finding me in my wrecked car her fault I ended up in that busted down town, her fault I had to save her from her bike! It was her fault my heart yearned for her touch and her affection it was her fault this was so hard! "I cant let you become like them!"

"Shizuru!"

"That's enough Natsuki!" My lungs wrenched again caving in on themselves it seemed. "Kanina Natsuki Kanina."

"Shizuru wait! SHIZURU!"

* * *

_**annnnnd CLIFFHANGERRR woo...come on guys dont be mad! how else am i going to get my laughs? well maybe if you give me tons of reviews i'll update sooner! but i will be a little busy this week and next Prom is here for all you high school students such as myself! **_

_**so hope you got your zombie fix! and as always Ciao!**_


End file.
